Dragon's Sanctuary
by Grizzly98
Summary: It's been ten years. Ten years since we first saw our kids again. Ten years since we destroyed our trackers. Ten years since Master Makarov of Fairy Tail gave us Tenrou Island as sanctuary. Ten years since the first mating pair flew. Sequel to 'Tail of Two Dragons'
1. The Attack

**Alright it's here the moment you've been waiting for since I finished 'Tail of Two Dragons' Everyone has been really supportive of these stories but there are some special props due.**

 **At the end of the last Chapter of TOTD I told y'all to leave three or more names and I would put your tag in the A/N. Some of you went above and beyond the call of duty so I sing your names to the high heavens.**

 **Special praise goes out to:**

 ** _Bluedog197_**

 ** _Asuraider_**

 ** _StrikeForceHeroeTeller_**

 **You three have been a gigantic help in writing this story and so many others so keep it up y'all because you're the best.**

 **The others that have given me names are:**

 ** _SidJr100_**

 ** _iBook Keeper_**

 ** _Crystal Creator_**

 ** _Kitty Craft_**

 **That's enough out of me go ahead and see what's happened to the dragons ten years after the first flight in 'Dragon's Sanctuary'**

* * *

Dragon's Sanctuary

Chapter 1

The attack

 **Grandeeney P.O.V.**

It's been 10 years. 10 years since we first saw our kids again. 10 years since we destroyed our trackers. 10 years since Master Makarov of Fairy Tail gave us Tenrou Island as sanctuary. 10 years since the first mating pair flew, and it's time for the pair to fly again.

We're sitting at the lake in the middle of the island well all of us female dragons at least. The males are off doing something or another and the hatchlings are playing in the caves on the cliff.

Next to me sits a golden dragoness with a black insignia on her right front paw. She's catching up on some sleep after her mate flew her for the past week. Next to her sits a slightly larger white female who's talking to a smaller blue scaled dragoness that has iron gray eyes.

Across the lake sit 3 other dragonesses. A purple dragoness of moderate size is slapping the water with her paw, while a darker almost black dragoness is talking to another white dragoness that has yellow scales splotched across her sides.

We're just sitting there enjoying the sun until we hear a "Look out below." We look up to see a brilliant red dragon dive bombing the lake, when he hits the water he disappears for several minutes before he finally resurfaces.

"Did you hit the bottom this time Natsu?" I ask the the red dragon as he reaches shore. He shakes the water off earning glares from the blue and white dragons next to me.

"Ten years of doing it and I still can't touch it." He says as he pads over to the golden dragoness beside me.

I chuckle before saying "Lucy's fine Natsu why don't you go check on you hatchlings they went off towards Acnologia's cave and you know just as well as I do that at this time of day he's sleeping and doesn't want to be bothered."

The he dragon shudders as we remember the last time the black dragon's slumber was interrupted, then he takes off after his hatchlings.

The white dragon next to Lucy turns to me and says "Grandeeney do you think he noticed?" I shake my head and say "No Mira he won't notice for a few more hours." Then the blue dragon speaks up "What that Lu-chan is pregnant again?"

I nod and say "Levy how are you and Gajeel doing with your twins?" She smirks and says "Gajeel has hatchling chasing duty until we get home." We look over at the cliff to see a blackish grey dragon glide down and when he gets close we can see a miniature blue and blackish gray dragon nestled between his wings.

"Hey shrimp, I found the twins they were trying to eat Dad's metal stash." Levy rolls her eyes before reaching up and gently grabbing the hatchlings and laying them in between her front paws.

"I'm guessing all the males are on hatchling duty?" I say loud enough to be heard across the clearing, and all the females nod an affirmative.

When everyone goes back to talking a flash of lightning strikes the ground closer to the forest.

Once the glare goes away it reveals 3 dragons. Mira gets up and walks to the lightning dragon saying "Hi honey how is everything with the Magic Council?"

He snorts saying "The Magic Council is driving me crazy with about protecting Tenrou. I don't know how Gramps did it all those years ago."

She licks his snout and says "Don't worry you'll figure it out. Hello Igneel, Metalicana." The fire and metal dragons nod before walking to the lake for a drink.

Igneel raises his head and says "Where's Natsu and the hatchlings?"

"Long story short he's trying to make sure the hatchlings don't wake up Acnologia." I say and he shudders before walking to his cave and yelling "All light and shadow dragons and hatchlings out before I burn your scaly hides."

Sure enough two shadow dragons, two light dragons and four hatchlings run out laughing. Igneel turns his head latching on to Weisslogia's tail and slams him to the ground. "Alright what did you do this time?" The elder light dragon just grins and says "You'll see"

Igneel growls and gets ready to pounce on the light dragon when three warning roars are heard from above. We look up to see Natsu, the black dragon, and a purple dragon flying towards us with speed.

When they land the black dragon says "Poachers have breached the barrier all hatchlings need to get to the treehouse. Grandeeney, Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum see to it and take the pregnant dragoness with you. The rest have to stay down here and fight."

The dragonesses nod and start piling hatchlings on our backs. Igneel takes Natsu's triplets, Metalicana takes Gajeel's twins, Weisslogia and Skiadrum take Sting's and Rogue's twins while I take Kinana's hatchling and Mira's twins.

Once they're loaded and secure we take off for the top of the tree. We land on branches able to take our weight and watch throughout the day as they fend off the poachers. I look next to me to see Lucy trembling.

"Lucy it's alright, they'll win this battle just as they won the others." She smiles and nods. "Natsu's having fun he just wishes we were there with them, and how come he had to find out from Acnologia I'm pregnant." She says repeating what's coming across their link.

I laugh and say "It's noticeable already we were hoping for him to notice before someone said anything."

She grins but it quickly melts into a frown and she says "Oh no Sting and Rogue have been caught, Levy and Mira are tag teaming but something's wrong their attacks aren't working."

Then we see Acnologia fly up and he roars "Flee for the Fairies, flee for the tigers get the hatchlings out of here."

We can tell what he's going to do so we take flight heading for Magnolia and the Fairies. When we're past the barrier we look back to see the black dragon activate Fairy Sphere locking away all on the island for seven more years.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucy start to turn back and I say "No Lucy, they're alive he just activated Fairy Sphere. We will see them again." She looks at the spot where the island was but quickly catches up to me.

She takes on a determined look and says "Lets head to Fairy Tail and from there we can tell Sabertooth."

Once we reach Magnolia Igneel lets out a roar that brings the entire guild out. When we land we're tired but Igneel tells the acting master, Erza "Poachers attacked the island Acnologia activated Fairy Sphere."

Erza nods and we lay down so that the hatchlings can be taken inside, then she turns to me and says "Why is Lucy with you, surely she would have stayed and fought."

I shake my head saying "She's pregnant again, it's for the best she fled. As it is she won't have her mate for seven years and that will affect her, she needs her family for support."

Then what Aconoliga said crosses my mind and I add "YOu need to warn Sabertooth to be ready to fight when the island rises again. While none of the pairs had been killed several were caught."

Erza nods and once the hatchlings are unloaded I urge Lucy up and Igneel and I take her to the quarry Igneel found her and Natsu at 10 years ago.

When we land I say "This is just until mating season is over, if you want I can stay with you." She shakes her head and says "It's fine but it feels like I'm missing half my soul, I didn't know I relied on his touch so much. Be it our link or physical."

I lay my snout against her side and say "He's alive, he may be reckless but he wouldn't do something that would hurt you by hurting himself."

She looks at me and says "Yea you're right, Thank you Grandeeney I think I'll go lay down and get some sleep."

I nod and say "I'll be back with some food for you later." Before opening my wings and taking off for Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

When I land I take human form and walk into the guild hall to see chaos. Without a dragoness around the hatchlings are going crazy so I take control and shout "Dragons and Hatchling front and center."

All the chaos stops and all the hatchlings and dragons appear in front of me. I start with the fire dragons saying "Igneel I need you to keep an eye on Lucy while I sort some details out. I told her I'll be by in a few hours with some food so find a perch where you can watch her."

He nods and takes off then I turn to the hatchlings. "Luna, Nashi, and Ryu you are the oldest so I need you to behave. Your mother is going through a tough time and we don't need you doing anything that will make her worry. Now for the next three and a half months Master Erza will appoint a guardian for each of you."

I look up to see Erza nodding knowing what I'm asking. "Don't cause any trouble for your guardian and everything should be ok. Do you understand me?"

They nod saying "Yes Auntie Grandee" I turn to the metal dragons and say "Metalicana you're in charge of Gale and Silver." The elder dragon just nods his head a serious look on his face.

Next up are the shadow and light dragons but I don't need to say anything as Weisslogia says "Don't worry we'll take care of these four."

I look around for my daughter only to find her in Romeo's lap. When will she claim him? I have no clue. "Wendy" She perks up at the sound of her name and walks over.

"Yes mother?" I look her over before saying "I need you to watch Kinana's hatchling. Can you do it?"

She smiles and says "Yes mother I'll take care of Jasmine." I nod and say "I'll take care of Elektra and Takashi." I look over to see Mira's twins playing together.

Since it's still mating season all the hatchlings are in their beast form and as Lucy's first set of triplets have yet to turn 10 they are as well, but this is the last year they turn before they remain human until they find their mates.

"Listen up one more thing we must stay close to Fairy Tail for the hatchlings sake am I understood?" I say eyeing the elder dragons and the three guardians appointed for Lucy's first clutch.

When everyone nods I walk over and separate Elektra and Takashi before walking over to Erza. "Why did you choose those three as guardians?" Wanting to make sure her reasons are justified.

"I chose Gray and Juvia to take care of Ryu seeing as he likes to play with fire, and they are water and ice mages. The other reason is that his father and Gray are almost like brothers." I look over to see the couple keeping a close eye on red hatchling as he wrestles with Nashi.

"For Luna I chose Lisanna and Bickslow as once again Lisanna and Natsu are close friends and she's the most tame out of the three." I find her laying down in a corner near her guardians.

"And for Nashi, well that one was a bit tougher, she's louder, more stubborn, more willing to get into fights and above all she takes after father so I asked Elfman, Evergreen, and Master Makarov to watch her."

I look at her in surprise and she says "Even though Master handed the title of Master to Laxus he is still one of the strongest in the nation meaning he'll be able to handle anything Nashi's dragon form and her personality in general can throw out."

I nod before saying "Good choice" Then she looks at me and says "How is Lucy taking the separation?" I shake my head knowing exactly what she means.

"It's gonna be a long seven years for that dragoness. While Natsu is on the island their link is severed meaning she's going to feel more alone so in a few hours I'm gonna take Mira's hatchlings and stay with her through the pregnancy."

Erza nods and we talk for a little while more before I say "I'm going hunting while the twins are asleep it shouldn't take me long."

As I walk towards the door I hear Erza say "Very well happy hunting."

While I'm flying I can't help but wonder how Lucy is doing so I tilt my wings and quietly fly over the quarry looking for a certain red scaled hide. Finally I find him on a mountain not too far away watching the cave in the quarry.

When I land I don't say anything so Igneel says "She's not doing so well. I've watched her ignite the floor of the cave three times now and still she won't settle."

I frown and think for a minute before saying "When I get back with the kills, fly back to the guild and pick up the lightning twins. I don't want to leave Lucy alone any longer then I have to."

He nods and I take off again and quickly manage to find enough dear for us to eat. This time when I fly back to the quarry I land in front of the cave. I look at the mountain to see Igneel stretch before taking off.

I transform and slowly walk into the cave and a frown takes over my face when I see that in just the few hours she's been here her scales have lost the shine and her eyes are glazed.

When she lifts her head she says quietly "Natsu?" I give a sad smile and say "No dear it's Grandeeney how are you feeling?" She frowns and shakes her head before laying her snout on her paws not bothering to answer.

I look back at the entrance when I hear flapping only to see Igneel and the twins walk into the cave. Igneel stops by me but the twins rush forward saying "Auntie Lucy are you alright? Where are Mama and Papa and where is Uncle Natsu? He said he was gonna do some tricks for us."

Lucy lifts her head giving a small smile and says "I'm alright just hungry and as for your Mama and Papa and Natsu they had to go and fight. They'll be gone for a little while but they'll return. I can show you some tricks if you would like."

The twins wiggle with joy before laying down next to Lucy and watching as she blows shapes of fire out of her nose. The final shape she does breaks my heart as I remember ten years back. Back to when they found out they were pregnant the first time.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Natsu and I could both tell Lucy was getting overly worried about the prospect of them being pregnant. Before I say anything Natsu lays his snout on her paws and when she looks down he gives her the puppy eyes._

 _Once she calms down Natsu lifts his head and blows a flame out over the water. The flame slowly takes the shape of half a heart, and Lucy smiles before blowing one of her own flames completing the heart._

 _Then the male dragon says ""Luce don't forget I'm here with you always, never assume you have to do this alone."_

 **~End Flashback~**

As I'm standing there I can see the memories flash across her eyes. Before she gets anymore lost in memories I say "It's alright dear he is still there." She looks at me and realizes that we were thinking the same thing.

Lucy swipes her paw through the air wiping away the flame saying "I won't do that one again until he can complete it. He and I both learned that one can't do it without the other that's why at the lake all those years ago I finished it because we knew even then that we're only half without the other."

She takes a deep breath and licks her chops saying "Is that fresh deer I smell?" I nod before saying "Why don't you come out and eat I have enough for all of us although you, Igneel, may only have one."

He sputters and says "Why?" I glare at him and say "Because you can hunt just as well as Shadow and Light." He snorts before crossing his arms and saying "Fine"

I look over when I hear huffing to see Lucy trying to hide a laugh and a smile. "Elektra, Takashi aren't you two hungry?" I say looking at the twins. They jump up and say "Come on Auntie Lucy lets go eat."

Lucy chuckles and says "I'm coming." before standing up and leading the way out of the cave and over to the pile of deer. Igneel and I split up the pile giving two to Lucy, one to the twins to share and one for each of us.

After we eat Igneel takes off for the guild to inform Erza of the change in Lucy's mood and to check in on his grandkids. Meanwhile we walk back into the cave for a well deserved night's sleep.

 **~Three and a half months later~**

Lucy and I are at the guild watching the hatchlings run around. The transformation has long since worn off and with it the possibility of the guild being destroyed completely.

For the past three months Erza has been talking to the temporary Master of Sabertooth trying to figure out what will happen when Tenrou rises from the deep again. I freeze when a scent hits my nose and not a minute later Lucy cries out.

The other dragons gather up the hatchlings while I help Lucy to the infirmary. After twelve exhausting hours and Lucy calling Natsu every name in the book, Lucy gives birth to triplets, two boys and a girl.

Once all has calmed down I say to Lucy "What are gonna name them?" She pauses for a second before holding up the boy in her arms and says "He will be Kasai Nex Dragneel." I nod seeing as the boy's hair looks like fire.

The next boy has blond hair and emerald green eyes. "This one is Taiyo Cole Dragneel" and finally the girl, she has blonde hair with pink and red streaks that look like embers. "She is Ember Nova Dragneel." She finishes quietly.

"Those are all really good names, Natsu will be so proud when he sees his children again." She just nods.

"Well I'll leave you to get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours with some food." I say as I quietly walk out the door. When I get to the bar Erza has a leather bound book open to a page and she's holding a pen.

"What are their names?" She says excitedly. I give a big smile and say "She's really gone fire themed on these hatchlings. The eldest boy is Kasai, the second boy is Taiyo, and the youngest girl is Ember."

Erza nods and gives a sad smile. "She really misses him doesn't she?" I nod before saying "Erza a mates bond is stronger than even a celestial contract. A mates bond is essentially two halves of one soul. You've lost your right eye before. Is it easier to live with just one eye or for you to have both eyes to see the world around you?"

She pauses before saying "I see what you mean. I guess we never really understood how deep a bond like that is."

I sigh before saying "What makes it worse is that the bond that Lucy and Natsu have is extremely rare even among dragons. To know that your other half is alive, but unable to touch him, see him, or even smell him can sometimes drive a dragon crazy."

I pause and look in the direction of the infirmary before saying "That's why I haven't left her side this whole time. Even though I'm not Natsu as long as she's not alone we'll be able to keep her safe until the island appears again and we can get rid of the poachers."

Erza perks up and says "Speaking of poachers. Minerva and I have devised a plan, from what the others have told us, when the island rises everyone will be out cold so while we wake the dragons, Sabertooth will be tracking down the poachers."

I smile and say "That could work but for right now we just have to wait." She nods and I go back upstairs to check on Lucy and the newborns.

* * *

 **Alright you know the deal. Follow, Fav and Review to get more. Let me know what you want to see. And hey if you have any ideas for other stories let me know.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Haven't worked out a schedule yet since I have two other stories going as well but don't worry you'll still see the dragons at least twice a week.**


	2. 1 year

**I got to say thank you for all the support you're giving me on these stories, especially this one. 18 followers and 13 faves is awesome for just the first chapter so keep it up and leave some reviews for what you want to see.**

 **Now for the Fairy sphere some of you don't like the idea of it taking 7 years but this story is based mainly on the fact of the babies growing up and how they deal with it. Don't worry you'll see the other dragons back around but first see what happens a year after the attack.**

 **I give you:**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

1 year

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

It's been one year since we had to flee Tenrou. One year since I was Natsu and though my mind and soul cry out for him I plaster a smile on my face and focus on caring for the kids.

The whole time Grandeeney and Igneel have been a big help. Grandeeney helps me watch the kids while Igneel helps keep food on the table.

Sometimes he'll take an S-Class mission to bring in jewel for clothes and other essentials, meanwhile I just smile and carry on as if nothing has changed but the dragons see through it they all know how much pain I'm in.

That's why I'm never left alone, they worry something will happen to me but I keep moving. I keep moving for the the kids sake, and I keep moving because I know Natsu will be back in 6 years time.

Right now the dragons, the hatchlings and I are at the quarry. From what Grandeeney is saying as long as there is one active dragoness that transforms then so will the hatchlings.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum invented a game called light and dark and they're keeping the older children busy while the rest of us get some much needed rest.

I'm sitting next to the waterfall watching my nine month olds tumble around. A human baby wouldn't be doing much at the same age besides crawling but mine are already wondering around and getting into trouble.

Fortunately Grandeeney is sitting next next to me so that Kasai, Taiyo, and Ember don't get too far. "Grandeeney what will happen when we go back to Tenrou?" I say cautiously.

The sky dragon smiles and says "No need to worry, dear, Erza and Minerva have a plan figured out what you should be worrying about is why is Nashi melting a hole in the wall."

I get up and walk over watching her for a minute before saying "Nashi what are you doing?" Nashi stops what she's doing and says "Look Mama I made a sculpture of Dad."

I look again and sure enough she's melted the stone to look like Natsu in his dragon form. My heart breaks at the sight but I cover it up and say "Nashi go back to playing with the others."

Nashi smiles and says "Yes Mama." When she runs back to the others I try to move back to my spot but I can't. My paws are as frozen as my heart. I just sit there staring at the sculpture thinking _'I miss you Natsu, when will you come back to me?'_

Finally as I get my paws to move I feel something not physically but mentally. Then I hear it. _'Luce'_ It's faint, it's quiet but it's there and it's enough to make me move my paws.

When I sit down next to Grandeeney again I try to focus on it, pull it back, but the connection faded again. I smile but this time it's real.

I look up to see Grandeeney staring at me. "Is something wrong Lucy?" The sky dragon ask. I shake my head. "No something isn't wrong , something is right in the world."

She immediately picks up my meaning and says "But how?" I shake my head not knowing the answer but I say "It was there and then it was gone. It was like he knew."

Grandeeney gives me a small smile and says "There's your proof that everything is gonna be ok, that Natsu and the others will return to us. Besides Natsu has three new hatchlings to meet."

With a nod I say "You're right I never should have given up hope." I look at the toddlers and laugh and when Grandeeney sees them she laughs to and says "Speaking of hope, there's hope for a future where all is bright."

Because as we watch the triplets open their wings and start to glide. I turn my head and call out "Luna, Ryu, Nashi come see what your siblings are doing."

Not a minute later they appear out of a shadow with Skiadrum. "Cool they're flying already?" Ryu says as he runs up to catch Kasai before he hits the ground.

I nod and Luna says "Mama, why are you happy? You haven't been this happy since before we had to leave Tenrou."

Gently nudging her as she doesn't have her scales anymore I say "Because your siblings are flying for the first time and all is right in the world."

Luna, having inherited my smarts, says "It's Dad isn't it?" I heave a contented sigh and say "Yes my little moon, your father is coming back one day."

She smiles and goes to play with Ember while Nashi comes up and says "I'm sorry for making you upset Mama." I ruffle her hair with my breath before saying "Have I ever told you how you came to be called Nashi?"

Even though she has she still shakes her head no. I huff and say "A long time ago when your father and I started going on adventures together, we were just best friends, but over time our love grew. Everyone in the guild could see this, well everyone in the guild but your father and me. Eventually this team of matchmakers got together with one goal in mind, get me and your father together."

I stop and look around to see all the hatchlings gathered listening to the story. "What happens next Auntie Lucy?" I look to see the question coming from one of the the light twins, Rita I think her name is.

I smile and continue "The matchmaker group was made up of four mages. One was a drunkard but very skilled at reading cards."

"Was it Cana?" I'm interrupted by Gale, Levy's kid. I nod and Metalicana pokes Gale with a claw saying "It's impolite to interrupt." Gale looks at her paws and says "Sorry Auntie Lucy."

I nod again and say "Apology accepted, now where was I? Oh yes two of the mages were sisters, one was known as the She-Devil and for very good reason. One glare from her and everyone obeyed."

When I pause Igneel says "Wasn't Mirajane known as the She-Devil back then and the Devil dragon now?" Elektra stands up and says "Wait Mama was on the matchmaking team? So then does that mean Auntie Lisanna was the other one on that team as well?"

I nod and Grandeeney says "Very quick thinking, Elektra." I start back up by saying "So there was Cana, Mira, and Lisanna, but I bet you can't figure out who the fourth mage was."

I can see them all going over it in their heads until Luna stands from where she's sitting on Grandeeney's leg and says "It was Happy wasn't it?"

Everyone stares at her and one of the shadow hatchlings, Mitsuki, says "How did you know?" Luna grins with the same grin as her father and says "Because Mama is always telling us stories about how Happy would make fun of them when they got into embarrassing situations."

"Good work Luna, now on to the story. When Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Happy formed their team they were unstoppable, they tried every way they could to get us to confess our feelings and one night one of their plans succeeded though not as they had thought. They had thrown a party and it started with Cana offering a drinking challenge to everyone. Now when you're a Fairy Tail mage you tend to have quite a large competitive streak."

I stop when Silver, Levy's son, stands up and says "Is that why whenever Uncle Natsu challenged Dad to a fight, he never backed down?"

I smirk and say "That's part of it the other part is as a Fairy Tail mage you never back down, you never turn tail and run, from a fight. Now back to the story. A lot of mages had joined the challenge Natsu and myself included. That night he said some things that had made me mad and the next day I said as much, but Natsu being Natsu pulled one of his stunts and we started dating."

Stopping to catch my breath I look at the hatchlings to see them totally enthralled in the story so I continue "2 weeks after we started dating we told the guild, it was then the matchmaker squad told us of what they had done, and when Mira started bringing up different mixings of our names."

Again I stop when Luna says "Didn't you finally agree on Nashi the day Dad came back from those S-class missions with Uncle Gray and Auntie Erza?"

I nod and Nashi says "It was also the day Dad gave you the horse lady's key." I scowl and say "Nashi Blaze Dragneel how many times do I have to tell you her name is Pegasus and she is not a horse lady she is a magnificent horse with wings that are even whiter than Aunt Grandee's wings."

Nashi reaches up and hugs my snout saying "Sorry Mama I promise I'll remember next time." I smile and say to the hatchlings "How would you like to meet Pegasus?"

All the hatchlings jump up saying "Can we? Can we please?" I look each one in the eye before saying "Yes you can but on one condition, you can't hurt her. While you are in beast form you can easily hurt someone without realizing it."

They nod and I call upon my magic saying "I call upon thee: Open gate of the flying horse, Pegasus."

Just like every other time I call Pegasus she appears in a flash of feathers and with the sound of thunder. When the the feathers clear a magnificent white horse stand there. 16 hands tall at the shoulder and along her back rest beautiful angel like wings.

Pegasus bows and says "You called my friend?" I smile and say "It's been awhile Pegasus I thought you may want to meet my second clutch and the other hatchlings wanted to meet you."

She straightens up and says "It has been a while, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your mate but Draco says the dragons are safe. As for the hatchlings it's always fun to say hello."

As she walks towards the babies the older hatchlings say hello and introduce themselves while Luna, Ryu, and Nashi greet their friend. When Pegasus reaches the babies Kasai and Taiyo back away in fright while Ember steps forward and licks the the spirit's leg.

Pegasus lowers her head and says "Well hello to you too." I push Kasai and Taiyo forward and with my snout point to each hatchling in turn as I tell the spirit their names.

She gently rubs her cheek against each of theirs in greeting before straightening up and saying "It was good to see you again friend, I shall tell the zodiacs that you look better then you have in a while." I nod and Pegasus disappears in a flash of feathers.

The hatchlings come up and say thank you for letting them peet Pegasus before returning to their game. Luna, though stays sitting on Grandeeney's leg and says "Mama how much longer until we see Dad again?"

I look at her and say "6 years, Luna, until we see him and the others but until then we're gonna train and when we see him your father again we're gonna show them him just how strong you've gotten."

Luna smiles then runs off with the others. I soon get lost in my thoughts relying on Grandeeney to watch the triplets, but I'm yanked back to reality when Skiadrum and Weisslogia rise from the shadows hauling a man in a cloak behind them.

They throw him on the ground in front of us. "This human says he knows you and Natsu." Skiadrum growls. When the man stands I get a better look at him.

He has ginger hair, a scraggly beard that is mostly gray, a fake arm, and a fake leg. I nod before saying "Gildarts what brings you here? I thought you were traveling abroad."

Gildarts smiles and says "I heard there were dragons staying in Magnolia so I came to see what happened to the dragon sanctuary. I forgot to tell Laxus I was coming here."

I look at the ground and say "All the dragons but who you see here are locked away on Tenrou for 6 more years."

He raises an eyebrow and says "So that's why Natsu isn't challenging me to a fight but what exactly happened?"

I look at the triplets to see them settling on my back for a nap before saying "Hunters breached the barrier and the others went to fight. I couldn't because I was pregnant at the time. Acnologia had to activate Fairy Sphere when the fight started going downhill"

The mage smiles and puts his hand on my snout saying "Lucy when the time comes to fight I'll be there as well." I smile and say "Thank you Gildarts"

He straightens his cloak and says "Well I must be going, next time I come by I'll be sure to warn Erza, those two dragons that brought my ass here are annoying."

Shadow and Light growl and Light prepares to jump the mage but Grandeeney slamming her tail down stops them in their tracks. We hear chuckling and look to see Metalicana and Igneel trying not to laugh.

Gildarts sees Metalicana and Igneel and says "It's been awhile how are you handling grand kids?" Metalicana straightens up and runs after his while Igneel says "It's been pretty easy what with their mother to help control them."

I close my mouth with an audible snap and growl before saying "My kids are not as troublesome as two sets of twins I know." I look back and snatch Shen away from where he was getting ready to wake one of the triplets up.

I drop the hatchling in front of Weisslogia saying "He wakes them up and you hunt for the rest of the season." Light looks at Grandeeney and quickly nods after he sees the glare she's giving him.

Then the light dragon grabs Shen by one of his horns and pulls him away. When I turn my attention to Gildarts he's looking in the direction of the babies.

He says "May I?" and I nod extending my front leg a bit so he can climb up. After he gets back down he says "Those are some beautiful kids Lucy, Natsu will be excited to see them."

Then he looks at the setting sun and says "Whelp I must be going it was good to see you again." I smile and say "It was good to see you to. Until next time may the stars light your path."

He walks to the wall in the direction of Magnolia before climbing and continuing on to the guild. I yawn and Grandeeney calls out to the hatchlings for dinner and bed.

Once all the hatchlings are settled Igneel and Metalicana bring out deer for them to split while us adults get our own. After dinner the hatchlings settle down in the cave to sleep while we stay up for a little longer talking before we too retire for the night.

* * *

 **What did yall think? Let me know in the reviews, seriously though leave some reviews. Anyway the next chapter won't be coming out until Saturday.**

 **You know the rule. Fave, Follow, and Review to see more. until next time:**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. If you live in Florida be safe in the storm.**


	3. 2 years

**I have to say I love the turn out I'm getting for this story. So many follows and faves already but lets see if we can keep that going. Also another big thing I'm asking for are reviews.**

 **And before we head into this chapter major props are due for _StrikeForceHeroeTeller. _**

**Why does he deserve props? I'll tell you at the end until then here's Chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

2 years

 **Grandeeney P.O.V.**

Two years have passed since we last saw the others. This year's mating season has just passed and Levy and Gajeel's twins, Gale and Silver, will no longer transform until they find their mates.

Wendy on the other hand has claimed Romeo as hers and is having trouble keeping the fire mage from fighting the other males to show off.

Their first flight will happen next year.

Right now I'm walking with Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and their grandkids to the Sabertooth guild to see the temporary master, Minerva, and for the hatchlings to see their future guildmates.

When we arrive at the guild we enter and the guild freezes before saying hello and going back to their business. Minerva and Rufus walk over and Minerva says "What can I do for you?"

I smile and say "We brought the twins over to spend some time here but I need to talk to you. Weisslogia and Skiadrum can make sure the hatchlings don't destroy anything."

Minerva nods and walks towards the master's office motioning for me to follow. Rufus stays with Light and Shadow as the twins wonder off.

As Minerva shuts the door behind me she says "What's up Grandeeney?" I look her in the eye and say "After next year's mating season the twins won't be changing again and while Light and Shadow are teaching the twins to control their magic their parents would want them to learn more about the guild they most likely will be joining when they are old enough."

Knowing I have her attention I say "What I'm proposing is that after next spring they spend longer amounts of time around here. You and the twin dragons can work out a suitable schedule for visiting for longer than a day but I thought I would warn you ahead of time."

Minerva is quiet for a few minutes before saying "Thank you for the warning and I'm sure you're right when you say Sting and Rogue would want their kids to learn more about the guild so I'm sure we can work something out."

I nod and we exit the office to find mayhem everywhere. I look around to find Skiadrum chasing after Mitsuki who is running from Rita while Weisslogia is attempting to keep Takeshi and Shen from fighting.

Guild members are also trying to catch Mitsuki, but she fades into shadows just as she's grabbed only to be pulled out again by one of Rita's attacks.

I turn to Minerva and say "Cover your ears." She nods and I let loose a roar that stops everyone in their tracks. Walking over I grab Shen and Rita placing them on one side of the hall before placing Mitsuki and Takeshi on the other.

Then I stand in front Weisslogia and Skiadrum. They look down and I say "I told you to watch them, make sure they didn't break anything. And look at the mess they made. As punishment you two are gonna help repair everything that is broken."

Then I turn on the twins "I told you four no fighting while we are here, this is not Fairy Tail. Fighting is not allowed. Now because you decided you were gonna disobey me, when we get back to Fairy Tail there will be no playing with your friends and you will not be joining the brawl do you understand me?"

They look at the ground and say "Yes Auntie Grandee." I turn to Minerva and say "These two numbskulls are at your command to repair anything that needs to be fixed, and when you're satisfied they may leave. I'm taking the twins back to Fairy Tail now."

Minerva nods and I say "Come along now." The twins get up and follow me out, and when we reach the forest I transform and they climb on my back. When they're settled I take off angling towards Fairy Tail.

 **Igneel P.O.V.**

I'm in a clearing near Fairy Tail with Luna, Ryu, and Nashi teaching them some new spells when a shadow glides by overhead. I look up to see Grandeeney back early from Sabertooth but without Light and Shadow following behind.

I frown and say to the kids "Come on we're done for the day." Luna relaxes from her fighting stance while Ryu stops juggling his flame back and forth and Nashi just falls face first onto the ground tired from training.

I grin and say "Well done today, but Ryu how many times do I have to tell you juggling fire is not learning control?"

Ryu tosses his flame at Nashi who eats it and says "But that's what Dad used to do with his flame when he was bored."

Scowling I say "This is easy stuff compared to what I made your father do when he was younger than you."

As we're walking back Luna says "What did you make Dad do?" I think for a second before saying "I once made your father try to dry up a waterfall." Nashi runs forwards and says "Did he do it?"

I chuckle and say "After many soaked days he was able to dry up the waterfall." Then Ryu says "Wasn't there one time when a fish dragged Dad down river?"

Looking at the boy with the flame colored hair I say "Where did you hear that?" Luna says "Mom told us about the Christmas before she had us and how she met you for the first time."

I nod recalling that memory with fondness. Looking at where the sun sits in the sky I say "Come on lets get back before your mother comes looking."

After we get back to the guild I'm surprised to find to find the light and shadow twins not fighting and Light and Shadow asleep in the rafters.

Metalicana walks over after his grandkids fall asleep on one of the tables saying "Oi Lava breath did you hear what happened to the tiger guild?"

Shaking my head I say "I've been out all day training the triplets."

He grins and says "Light and Shadow were supposed to watch the twins while Grandeeney talked to Minerva but the twins ended up tearing the place apart so Grandeeney told the twins they weren't allowed to brawl when they got back and Shadow and Light had to rebuild their guild hall from the ground up."

I laugh and Light says "Not true we only had to rebuild half the guild hall." Before falling back asleep.

I walk over to the table where Lucy and her kids are sitting and join them saying "Afternoon Lucy" She looks over and smiles before turning back and watching her youngest roll around.

Watching them as well I don't notice the set of twins running up behind me until I get shocked. I yelp and turn around to find Elektra and Takashi standing there laughing.

I arch an eyebrow and say "So you want to shock me eh? Lets see what Auntie Grandee has to say about that."

Picking them both up by their waist I drop them in front of Grandeeney saying "I got two more for the timeout list."

Grandeeney stares them down until they shiver and she says "What have I told you about shocking people?"

The twins look down and say together "Don't shock people unless you're in a fight." She nods and says "The next time it happens you'll be in timeout like the shadow and light twins do you understand me?"

They nod and she says "Off you go then." and they run off to go do something else. As I'm walking back to my seat the doors spring open to reveal Metalicana dragging someone and his arm covered in ice.

He drops the person in front of Grandeeney and says "Look who I found after 100 years." I walk over when Grandeeney starts shaking her head.

"Yo Metalhead how did you let her freeze you?" I look up to see Light and Shadow dropping from the rafters to meet our guest.

Metalicana growls and says "She caught me by surprise, speaking of which Lava breath can you melt this shit?" He sticks out his arm and I ignite my hand saying "Call your scales because this is gonna hurt."

Once his scales cover his arm I get to work melting the ice away. He doesn't let out a sound but I can hear him grinding his teeth. When it's done he drops his arm and rolls his shoulder before saying "Why the hell is she here I thought she was up on Mt. Hakobe?"

We look over to see the woman sitting up after Grandeeney healed her and the sky matriarch says "Glacier explain yourself."

Glacier sneers and says "Why the hell should I explain myself to you, Sky, you're still as weak as ever." As one us male dragons step out of the way we've seen Grandeeney's rage too often to step in now.

"What the hell did you just say to me Ice?" The sky dragon growls out.

"You heard me weakling." The ice dragon says back.

The four of us share a look and jump in. Shadow and I holding Ice while Metalhead and Light hold back Grandeeney.

I look at Lucy and say "Watch the hatchlings in case things go bad." She nods and Erza instructs people to grab a hatchling.

"Haha" The women stop growling long enough for us to look up and see someone standing on a rafter. "Foolish as always aren't you Metal?"

Metalicana then says "What the hell are you doing here Spark?" The lightning dragon lands a few feet away and says "What does it look like? I'm here to watch Sky and Ice go at it like old times."

A vein throbs on my head and I say "Look we can't do this now they're hatchlings in the area." Ice and Spark look at me and say "Hatchlings?"

I nod and say "You two keep on and they're gonna get hurt especially since there's a set of lightning twins."

Spark quirks an eyebrow and says "But how? I haven't chosen a child yet." I shake my head and say "Their father is a second generation meaning he had a lacrima implanted."

Before Spark says anything more Lucy steps in the middle and says "Look you can talk about this another time as it is ice is growing on the water and the wind is knocking trees down so I suggest that if you want to live another day you stop egging these two on."

She points to Grandeeney and Glacier. Suddenly Takashi runs up to Grandeeney and says "Auntie Grandee look what I can do." He takes his index fingers and taps them together before slowly pulling them apart revealing a lightning bolt zapping between them,

Grandeeney stops growling at Glacier and looks down to watch Takashi before saying "That's excellent Takashi why don't you go practice some more?"

Takashi nods and runs off before Grandeeney looks back at Glacier and says "You're lucky there are hatchlings around or else I would pound your face into the ground." Then she walks away ignoring the ice dragons retort of "Good luck with that."

When the ice dragon sits at the bar all the humans have a sigh of relief while Weisslogia and Skiadrum return to the rafters and Spark and Metalicana walk off to a corner of the guild to chat.

I walk out of the guild hall not quite ready to deal with memories of past. As I walk around the guild I reach a spot in the wall where the bricks offer hand and foot holds and I climb.

I don't stop until I'm standing next to the bell and can see the sky overhead. The itch to be in my true form and take to the skies pops up but I quickly push it down. There will be time to fly the skies but for right now I'm needed here with the other dragons.

When a scent hits my nose I smile and say "It's been a while Leo." The lion spirit chuckles and says "I never could surprise you Igneel."

I snort and say "I'm a dragon my nose can pick up freshly baked bread from five miles away." Leo doesn't say anything but walks to my side and looks at the stares.

Finally I say "I'm worried Leo, that attack on Tenrou was no normal attack. Those dragon's hits were doing no damage at all."

Leo tenses and says "Are you absolutely positive no damage was being done to the other side?" I snort and say "I was there I saw the hits, I saw the light and shadow twins get captured and they were combining attacks."

The spirit sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose saying "I was afraid of this, Igneel you have to warn Erza that when the island rises they have to find the poachers first and tie them up using magic canceling handcuffs."

I look at the spirit and say "What do you know Leo?" the spirit backs up a step holding his hands in front of him saying "All I know I had heard from rumor."

I growl and he says "Look at the time gotta go." and he disappears in a golden light. I huff and say to myself "If that's how you want to act."

I run and jump off the roof landing in front of the doors, looking around quickly I find my son's mate and run over before saying "Lucy I need you to call Leo and when he arrives don't let him close his gate."

She looks at me in confusion but grabs his key and calls him out. After he says "What can I do for you princess?" I grab him by the collar and say "Leo tell me what you know."

He yelps but when he tries to close his gate Lucy says "Oh no you don't, tell Igneel what he wants to know."

Leo stops fidgeting and sighs before saying "According to the rumors I heard the poachers that attacked Tenrou were all dark mages that excelled at nullification magic."

All the other dragons gather and Lucy stands up saying "Loke why didn't you tell me this years ago, you could've stopped the attack before it happened."

Leo looks at the ground and says "I didn't say anything because I thought it was just rumors."

Weisslogia steps forward and says "Leo you of all creatures should know that even rumors have a grain of truth to them. Thanks to you these hatchlings won't see their parents for another five years."

Leo doesn't make eye contact but says "I know, trust me I know but I didn't want to worry anyone." Lucy frowns and says "Loke I am deeply disappointed in you, I can understand why you did it but still you should've told someone."

Leo frowns and says "Please forgive me princess." Lucy looks at him and says "I don't know if I can right now Loke you have to give me some time. Until then close gate of the lion."

With that Leo disappears back to the spirit realm and Grandeeney goes forward to comfort Lucy. I turn around to look for Erza only to see her walking up to me.

I take a deep breath and say "Contact the magic council we'll need them on our side when the fight goes down."

She nods and gestures behind me saying "What was that all about?" I shake my head and she nods and walks away. I turn back around and say to Lucy "I have something to show you, will you follow me?"

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

When Igneel says "I have something to show you, will you follow me?" I nod knowing the kids will be taken care of and follow him out.

When he changes into his half dragon, half human for I follow and soon we're soaring over the trees to the quarry.

When we land he tells me to stay put as he walks into the cave and a few minutes later walks out carrying a small box. "Natsu had me fly all over the world looking for this. It was supposed to be your tenth anniversary gift and he was going to give it to you when you got back after that mating season."

I nod and and take the gift from him already feeling the sting of tears. When I open the box a piece of paper out but I'm more focused on what's lying in the velvet.

A platinum key or more precisely the key of Aquila the eagle. On the handle sits a feather and the prongs are shaped like an eagle's talons.

When Igneel hands me the paper and I read it is when the tears fall, for the paper reads:

 _To My Falling Star,_

 _I know how you hate to be alone so I had Dad go out and find this key so you could have a new friend. Remember even if I'm not there you still have family and friends among the stars._

 _Happy Tenth Anniversary,_

 _Your Dragon._

I look up from the paper and say "Thank you Igneel this means the world to me." He nods and says "I'll give you a bit of time alone." but as he walks off I say "I'm never alone because the stars, my friends, will always be at my side."

After he takes off I grab the key and say "I call upon thee: Open gate of the golden eagle Aquila."

A flash of golden brown feathers and in front of me stands a golden eagle about three feet in height. The eagle bows her head and says "You called Master?"

I shake my head and kneel down before saying "I am not your master, I am a friend. You may not know but I have Pegasus's key in my possession as well."

The eagle tilts her head and says "So you're the celestial mage that owns the ten golden keys and that every spirit in the realm wishes to be friends with?"

I giggle and say "I do own ten of the golden keys but I don't know about that last part." She bows her head and says "Forgive me it's been quite some time I have been called on and I am grateful my key fell into the hands of such a kind and caring friend."

I smile "Anytime Aquila now do you have any days you prefer?" Aquila shakes her head and says "For you anytime, anywhere, any situation, I am here to help a friend."

She opens her wings to stretch them and says "Now I must be going your magic is running low and it is late in the night and as for that pesky lion don't worry Pegasus put him in his place."

I shake my head laughing as the eagle spirit disappears again. Then I stretch out my legs and lean back on my elbows watching the night sky as the stars dance and flicker. As I sit there I can't help but think back to the first month after the fluctuations had started.

 **~Flashback~**

 _We're at the resort for the first month since I can't use my magic and we're walking along the beach after dinner._

 _We continue walking until we reach the top of a hill and I take a seat leaning back on my arms to watch the stars dance through the sky. Natsu sits down next to me mirroring my position._

 _I say "It's is often said that the stars can foretell the future, but when I was growing up before Mama passed away she said that though the stars may shine bright they don't in fact know what the future holds."_

 _Natsu looks at me then back at the stars and he say "I don't need to worry about what the stars say because I caught my own falling star."_

 _I blush at this and lean against him. There we sit until the moon starts to set and the sky turns from black to a dark purple._

 **~End Flashback~**

I smile to myself. "This is the most I've seen you smile ever since your husband was locked away." I look over at Aquarius as she sits by the pond and say as I walk over "It's the first time in a long time that I haven't truly felt alone."

Aquarius smirks and says "You're too bothersome to leave us alone so why should we leave you alone?" I roll my eyes and she says "You shouldn't be mad at Loke he truly was only trying to protect you."

I sigh and say "You're right as usual but still even if it was rumor we still could've been better prepared for it."

She looks me in the eye and says "Would you have actually listened?" I pause before saying "I would've listened if not completely believed him."

She nods "This is why he didn't tell you." I rub my hand over my necklace and say "I hate it when you're right all the time."

She just chuckles before saying "You should get home to your kids and don't worry so much, as long as you have our keys you're never alone." I smile and say "Thank you Aquarius." before changing to my hybrid form and flying home to my family and nakama.

* * *

 **Now the props for StrikeForce comes from the fact that he gave me the idea for adding in other dragons. I mean I'm writing in other dragons for Dragon King and Queen so why not write some in for this story as well. and I have to say it worked out really.**

 **On to other business:**

 **I NEED REVIEWS.**

 **8 reviews is good and all but come on I know you have more then enough locked up in your brains to tell me so spill it. Y'all are smart so let me know what you think. until then.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	4. Don't Talk About Our Family!

**You guys really love this story. What with 33 followers and 25 faves, so what do you say we keep it up? Y'all keep following and faving and I keep dropping chapters. That sound like a good deal?**

 **Oh and let's not forget the Reviews. The life blood of stories.**

 **But that's me done for now so here's Chapter 4:**

* * *

Chapter 4

Don't Talk About Our Family

 **Nashi P.O.V.**

I'm walking through town with Luna and Ryu exploring since Mama and the others are at the quarry for the next week. Thankfully Mama convinced Grandpa Iggy and Aunt Grandee to let us go by ourselves since we're thirteen now.

When a hand waves across my face I'm snapped out of my thoughts and look at Ryu saying "What were you saying?"

He huffs and says "Nashi you should pay more attention, you were about to walk into the canal again." Looking over I see I was slowly drifting that way and say "Alright you win but where did Luna go?"

Ryu turns around and walks towards a store and I follow him. When we enter I can see Luna haggling over the price of something in her hands, but not five seconds later the cashier gives in and Luna pays for the item.

"Oi Luna what is that?" I say as I walk up while Ryu goes off to look at other stuff in the store.

She holds it up and I see it's a pair of earrings with the Fairy Tail symbol on them. "Just bought them for ten jewels." She says proudly as we turn and start walking out the store.

"Nice did you hear the news?" I look up when I hear Ryu running to catch up and Luna says "No what is it?"

I grin and say "I heard Grandpa Iggy talk to Mama about letting us join the guild as our birthday present this year." They look at me in shock and I nod giggling.

Ryu gets over his shock first and says "Not possible Mama said we're not joining until we're fifteen." Luna nods and I frown saying "I'm telling you I heard them right before Mama changed forms for the season."

Luna looks at me says "We'll see Nashi it would be awesome if we did join before we turned fifteen I mean I heard from Master Erza that she, Uncle Gray, and Dad joined when they were ten."

I roll my eyes and say "I know Luna all of the kids have heard the stories." Ryu laughs and says "Did you hear the one where they took down Nirvana?"

I nod and look at the ground as we walk not really paying attention to where we're going until someone grabs my muffler.

"Oof what was that for?" I stand up and look at the one who grabbed my muffler only to see a group of five kids just a couple years older than us grabbing my brother and sister as well.

"Nashi are you alright?" I look at Luna to see her with a calm look on her face but I can see the fire igniting while Ryu looks like he's trying to hold his back. "Yea what about you?"

She nods and I turn to the jerks that stopped us and say "What do you want jerkfaces?" The biggest one who looks about seventeen tsk and says "Why we just want to have fun with little weaklings."

I growl and Luna says "No Nashi remember the last time you lost your cool?" I bite my tongue and the leader laughs. "Just like I thought a bunch of weaklings."

Getting fed up I say "We are not weaklings we are the kids of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, now leave us alone before you get burned."

The others laugh as well and the leader says "You mean that worthless wreck of a father that disappeared three years back? You're his screw ups?"

Hearing growling I look over at Ryu to see his control slipping and even Luna is starting to get mad. "Now you listen here jackass you know nothing of our past so leave before someone gets hurt." Luna says as her eye color grows brighter.

The leader pushes me and one of the others say "Please you can't do nothing to us." I look at Luna and when she nods we light our fist on fire.

"Now you have until the count of three to leave before you get burnt." Ryu growls from where he's still hanging by his muffler.

Taking the cue I say "One…"

Then Ryu says "Two…"

And Luna breaks the hold on her muffler saying. "Three, you've done it now."

Ryu breaks his hold and turns on the two that were holding him while Luna does the same and I turn to the leader saying "You don't talk about our family." and swing yelling "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

When he stumbles back I take the offensive and score a "Fire Dragon's Claw." and when he stands back up I hit with a "Fire Dragon's Roar"

As he falls I'm about to go after him again but stop when I get stuck in a sphere of water. Growling I turn around to see Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia running up with Master Erza while Ryu and Luna are locked in spheres of water as well.

After about a minute the water disappears but when I turn to go hit the bully again Uncle Gray grabs my muffler and says "Easy there flame munch you beat him now let him go."

I whine and say "But Uncle Gray he insulted Mama and Dad." He chuckles and says "Don't worry about it Erza has it taken care of."

Even as we watch Master Erza picks all five up and pins them to a nearby wall and starts threatening them.

When Uncle Gray sets me down I walk over to Luna and Ryu to see if they're hurt but they just have grins on their faces until Uncle Gray says "You know we're gonna have to tell your mother right?"

I turn to him and pout saying "Do we have to?" He snorts and gestures and surrounding area. "Look at how much damage you three have done to the block, she's gonna have to pay for repairs."

We look at the ground in shame but he says "Cheer up you three I think your father would be proud. Shit he did as much if not more when we were your age."

I look up to see him smiling at the memory so I say "What's the worst damage you and him have done?" He's quiet for a minute and says "I'll tell you later but right now look sorry here comes Erza."

Turning around we see Master Erza, frowning, walking up to us and when she gets close she says "You three are in big trouble when your mother returns she'll deal out the punishment but for right now I'm restricting you to the guild and you may only go out if you have an adult with you am I clear?"

We nod and she says "Gray, Juvia would you mind taking them back I have to go talk to the Mayor about this."

Uncle Gray takes the lead and Aunt Juvia takes up the rear as we walk back to the guild but when a scent crosses my nose I freeze.

Luna and Ryu notice this and Luna says "What's the matter Nashi?" I glance at her and take off down an alley knowing they'll follow me.

"Come on where are you? I know I smelled you." I say quietly as I run hearing Uncle Gray calling out behind me.

As I get closer I hear him. "No stop take anything you want just leave us alone." When I hear footsteps next to me I look first to my left then my right to see my siblings sharing my look and when we reach an open alley we stop.

In front of us stand a group of bullies surrounding a beaten Silver and a passed out Gale. When someone goes to throw another punch I jump forward and fist flaming knock the guy out.

While my siblings take care of the others I walk over to Silver who's holding Gale. Bending down I help him pick up his sister and when I see Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia burst out of the alley we take Gale over to them.

Uncle Gray frowns but says "Juvia take these two back to the guild I'll help finish up here." Aunt Juvia nods and picks up Gale before running towards the guild hall with Silver not far behind.

When I turn back I see Luna and Ryu having trouble with the leader but before I can move Uncle Gray steps forward and uses his ice magic to freeze the guy.

"That's enough you three you did good saving your friends but we should get back."

Seeing Ryu about to go after the guy even though he's frozen I say "Free food at the guild if you reach it first."

My brother does a ninety degree turn and takes off for the guild while Luna giggles and Uncle Gray smirks saying "Once a bottomless pit always a bottomless pit."

As we walk back Uncle Gray says "Nashi how did you know they were in trouble?" I look up at him and grin before saying "I smelled them."

He shakes his head and says "If we reach the guild in the next five minutes I'll buy you all lunch."

Luna and I share an evil smile and take off hearing Uncle Gray right on our heels. When we enter the guild I see Ryu sitting at the bar already eating while Aunt Lisanna sits out two more trays of fire chicken on the counter.

And when she sees us she waves us over saying "Here you go, lunch is served." While we eat I hear flapping and then the guild doors slam open to reveal Aunt Grandee and Grandpa Iggy.

The three of us share a look and finish our food before turning to watch as he walks up to us.

 **Igneel P.O.V.**

We're at the quarry for the mating season watching Romeo and Wendy as they fly when a human with orange hair runs down the wall, and when he gets closer I recognise him at the runner for the guild, Jet I think his name is.

He stops in front of Lucy and says something which she replies to before running over to Grandeeney then me and says "Igneel your grandkids have gotten in a fight with people not from the guild and have burned down part of a street block, Lucy said to tell you to take care over it."

I nod and he takes off up the wall and out of the quarry while I stand and stretch my wings watching as Grandeeney does the same.

After she takes off I follow her lead and five minutes later we're in front of the guild. Walking in Grandeeney walks to the infirmary while I walk over to the bar counter where my son's hatchlings are eating.

Nashi spots me and finishes her food before turning and saying "Grandpa Iggy what brings you here?"

I scowl and say "You three know very well what I'm doing here, why did you burn down a street?"

"Actually Grandpa we were protecting ourselves." I turn to Ryu and say "From what exactly?"

"From bullies who decided to talk down about Mama and Dad and call us weak." I groan and say "Luna don't tell me you got involved to."

Looking at said girl she looks away and I say "What are we gonna do with you three?"

"Actually Igneel you should be praising the hatchlings." I turn to Grandeeney with an arched eyebrow and she says "They saved Silver and Gale from another group of attackers."

Looking back at the triplets I make up my mind and say "Alright since you negated the fact that you destroyed a street by saving the metal twins I'll reduce your punishment to extra training when your mother returns am I understood?"

They nod and I turn to Grandeeney saying "How are the metal twins anyway?"

She gives a small smile and says "Gale took the brunt of it but they'll be ok right now they're resting."

Looking around I say "Where is Metalicana this wouldn't have happened if he was here watching his grandkids like he's supposed to be."

She gives me a look and says "Remember He, Spark, and Glacier went to scope out the ocean near Tenrou."

I look at her in surprise and say "Wait they were serious?" She nods and points out the door so we walk outside and she says "Spark may be able to overpower the Fairy sphere to make the island rise earlier."

"How do you feel about it?" She shrugs and looks back through the doors to where Luna, Nashi, and Ryu are sitting at one of the tables talking to Gray.

I sigh and say "Come on we should get back before the hatchlings do something to ruin the quarry."

She nods and we transform taking off for the quarry.

 **Nashi P.O.V.**

After Grandpa Iggy and Aunt Grandee walk out the doors I say "Come on I want to go drag that story out of Uncle Gray."

Ryu and Luna share a grin and we walk over to Uncle Gray and Juvia's table sitting across from them.

Uncle Gray sees us and says "What's up flame brains?" He yelps when Aunt Juvia elbows him and he says "What was that for?"

Aunt Juvia frowns and says "Gray these kids are not Natsu now apologize before you sleep on the couch tonight."

He rolls his eyes and says "Sorry squirts anyway what can we do you for?" I lean forward placing my chin in my hand and say "You said you were gonna tell us about the mission you caused the most damage on with Dad."

He's quiet for a second before saying "Alright let me see there were a few different times. Hmm."

Aunt Juvia perks up and says "There was the one where he sent Motherglare through the eclipse gate, and then there was the time he melted the Domus Flau."

We all look at her and she says "What? It's true." Gray turns to us and Ryu says "What's so big about destroying the Eclipse gate any way?"

Everyone in hearing range turns to Ryu in shock and Uncle Gray says "Boy you do not know how much shit we went through because of it, and it was because of Natsu we're able to sit at this table and talk about it."

Ryu still looks confused so Luna says "Didn't you listen to any of the stories Mama told us about it?"

He shakes his head and says "I was distracted."

I growl and say "Numb scales the reason why it's so important is because all the guilds in Fiore teamed up to stop the seven dragons and Future Rogue from taking over this time line, mages from every guild sacrificed something important to stop them. Dad destroyed the Eclipse Gate by throwing Motherglare through it."

Uncle Gray smiles and says "Well done Nashi."

Ryu frowns and says "Wait wasn't one of the reasons Mom and Dad got together was because Dad made her a promise about her future?"

Luna perks up and says "Wait a minute you didn't pay attention when she talked about the battles but you paid attention to the promises?"

He blushes and I say "Awe my dear brother loves the fluff but dislikes the battles." He turns on me and says "Wanna say that to my face burner?"

I scowl and say "Lets go wimp." we jump up and go to throw punches but Luna says "Guys seriously we just got in trouble for fighting."

We turn to her and say "But out faceburn." She growls and jumps at us yelling "If I'm a faceburn then you're ashes."

Rolling over I sock her in the gut even as Ryu kicks me. Luna breaks away first only to turn around and yell "Fire Dragon's iron fist"

When the hit doesn't land we stop fighting to see Master Erza grabbing Luna by her muffler and glaring at us.

"What do you three think you're doing fighting? You've already gotten in trouble for burning down a street do I need to pin you up as I do the others?"

We look around her to see Uncle Elfman, Uncle Gray and a few others pinned up by swords for fighting and say "No Master Erza we'll stop fighting"

She nods and sets Luna down before walking to the bar and ordering cake from Aunt Lisanna.

I heave a sigh of relief and walk away from the table where Ryu and Luna are chatting to walk up the steps towards the second floor and the rafters.

When I'm high enough I climb up to the rafters until I reach a spot where I can sit and not fall but still have a good view of the entire guild.

Leaning back against a support beam I draw up a flame and play with it by weaving it around my fingers and having it jump back and forth between my hands.

After a little while I grow tired of this and close my eyes to just listen to the sounds going through the guild hall from Macao and Wakaba joking about 'The new generation' to Aunt Lisanna talking to Master Erza while polishing glasses.

"What's the matter Nashi I've never seen you this down before." I open my eyes to see Silver sitting down on the rafter in front of me and I say quietly "Nothing's wrong Silver it's just been a long day."

He frowns and says "Nashi I know something's up with you now spill."

I shake my head and he growls. "Why are you so stubborn?" I smile and say "They say it's because I inherited it from my dad."

He nods and says "I know what you mean, they say I inherited my dad's stone cold exterior."

Then understanding flashes across his face and he says "This is because what those dickheads said about your parents earlier isn't it?"

I look at him in surprise and he smirks saying "Nailed it, you're pretty easy to read."

Crossing my arms I huff and he says "Nashi we've been friends forever I know how to read you just as easily as I can use my magic."

Deciding to change the subject I say "How's Gale?" He gives a sad smile and says "She's ok, but she'll be out for a little while longer yet. She took the brunt of their attacks."

I nod and say "What happened anyway? You two are amazing fighters how did you end up in that situation?"

He raises an eyebrow and says "From what I heard you and your siblings ended up in a situation similar to ours how did that happen?"

I frown and say "To be honest I don't know I was lost in my own world trusting Ryu and Luna to keep me from walking into a wall but the next thing I know someone is grabbing my muffler and when I look up we were surrounded by bullies. Now what about you?"

He shrugs and says "Our experiences are somewhat similar, but Gale and I were walking down the street to go to the park when we were grabbed and thrown into that alley. It happened so fast we didn't have time to throw up our defenses."

With a sigh I close my eyes and lean against the beam again. "Nashi do you think we'll impress our parents when we see them again?"

I crack an eye and stare at him in confusion. "What makes you say that Silver?" He purses his lips and I say "Silver our parents are proud of us either way, and when you see yours and I see my dad I know they'll be impressed."

He frowns and says "What makes you think that?"

Giving him a smile I say "One reason is that Mama tells us that all the time, but it's also the fact that I remember every grin dad gave us as we learned a new move or triumphed in a fight. Think back Silver, remember every time you showed your parents a new spell or an accomplishment."

His eyes gain a far a away look and a ghost of a smile covers his face. When he comes back to the present a minute later he says "I know what you mean, but can you make me a promise?"

I sit up straight and say "Silver you know that if I make a promise I can't break it." He nods and says "That's why I want to make a promise with you."

Sighing I say "Alright what is it?"

He grins and says "Promise me the day we go back to the island that you won't do anything overly crazy."

Arching an eyebrow I say "As long as you promise me the same thing."

He holds out a iron covered hand and I light mine before shaking it and we say simultaneously "I promise."

When the doors to the guild slam open we look over to see Uncle Metalicana, Spark, and Glacier walk in. Master Erza gets up from her stool and walks over to Metalicana and says something which I assume goes along the lines of what happened earlier because the metal dragon yells "When I get my hands on them they're gonna wish they didn't touch them."

Silver sighs and says "Whelp gotta go calm Grandpa before he tears the town apart be seeing you Nashi." I wave and he jumps down from the rafter to stand in front of the pissed off dragon.

When Uncle Metalicana sees Silver he places his hand on his shoulder and says something to which Silver replies and they disappear down the hallway that leads to the infirmary.

"Nashi come on it's time we head home." I look down to see Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia, Luna and Ryu standing at the door looking back at me.

Standing I quickly make my way off the rafter and fly down the steps to catch up with them. "What were you and Silver talking about?"

I look over at Luna and smile saying "Nothing much, what did Master Erza say to Uncle Metalicana to piss him off so bad?"

She shrugs and Ryu says "filling him in on the details of the day, but did you see how red his face got at the mention of Gale and Silver getting hurt?"

Luna giggles and says "His face was as red as Uncle Gray's was when we slipped that hot sauce in his soda." I look at them in surprise and say "Wait you did that?"

Ryu snorts and says "Of course who did you think did it?"

I frown and say "Shen and Rita were blamed for that you know." Luna looks at me and says "Well they helped as well, they were the ones who distracted him while we mixed the hot sauce in."

Looking over I say "Looks like you two are about to get it." they follow my gaze to see Uncle Gray staring at them with murder in his eyes and they gulp before taking off in different directions.

Uncle Gray goes to take after them but Aunt Juvia giggles and grabs his arm saying "Calm down Gray you can get your payback soon enough."

He straightens up and I say "Uncle Gray where did your clothes go?" He looks down and says "Oh shit when did that happen?"

He looks back at me and says "Whatever you do don't tell your mother, she'll kill me." I nod and he takes off to backtrack towards the guild while Aunt Juvia and I continue on towards their home.

By the time we reach the house Luna and Ryu have joined us again and I say to Aunt Juvia "Why did we have to stay with you and Uncle Gray again?"

She gives me a small smile and says "Your mother wanted to make sure that someone has their eye on you."

We groan and she says quietly "Now you didn't hear this from me but she also said that she's been considering letting you take care of yourselves without a babysitter."

Looking at her she puts a finger to her lips and says "But you didn't hear it from me. Now come on lets have dinner and then it's off to bed for you."

* * *

 **Did you like it being in Nashi's P.O.V.? Because if you did then I'll write more from the kids P.O.V.**

 **There's been questions as to ages and names so if you want I can put them up in the next chapter's A/N**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Fave, and Review for more and I'll see you next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S...Yea I got nothing, just go read my other stories. XD**


	5. Summer Days

**Thanksgiving got in the way of me updating last week sorry. But I do have amazing news.**

 **Thanks to _xSteleAliniax_ this chapter is actually updated correctly. Also we are doing a co-op story.**

 **The first chapter will be dropped on December first**.

* * *

Chapter 5

Summer Days

Nashi P.O.V.

"AND NOW WE HAVE LUCY DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL, GOING UP AGAINST LYON VASTIA OF LAMIA SCALE."

My eyes go wide and I run to Luna and Ryu who are waiting in line for a vender. "Luna, Ryu, come on, we have to go. Mama's battle is about to start."

They jump out of line and we run through the halls of the Domus Flau until we see Grandpa Iggy standing outside the door leading to the Fairy Tail balcony.

When he sees us he scowls. "Come on, your mother's match is starting." We run through the door and straight to the balcony where the old master, Makarov, Master Erza, and the first master Mavis stand or sit.

Reaching the balcony I yell, "GO GET HIM." She looks up from where she's standing and smiles as she holds three keys in between her fingers.

When the bell rings Loke, Capricorn and Aquila appear in front as the announcer says, "And it looks like Lucy is going with her spirits first. Now, Gildarts, I've heard rumors that Lucy knows a bit of dragon slayer magic, is this true?"

Mama stumbles at the announcer's words but she recovers in enough time to dodge an ice eagle as Uncle Gildarts replies, " I don't know, Chapati."

Looking back at the fight I see Capricorn go back to the spirit realm, while Taurus takes his place, but when a geyser of ice appears encasing Mama the crowd gasps while Luna and I share a look.

"My, my folks it would appear Lucy has been trapped. How will she escape this mess if she can't use her keys?"

Jumping up, I sit on the balcony next to Makarov as the pillar of ice starts to turn red and explodes, revealing Mama in her hybrid form. Even from where I sit I can see the smirk on Loke's face as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"What's this? It would appear she's taken on the aspects of a reptile, how could this be? Do you know, Gildarts?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Chapati, whatever powers Lucy has she keeps to herself."

By now Mama is starting to move so fast that even we're having trouble keeping up with her very well, that is, until she hits the ground when one of her wings is hit by a spear of ice.

Standing up, she flaps the wing gently before cracking her knuckles and grinning. Again, Taurus appears and then she calls Aries who seals the opponent in a cloud of wool before she, Loke, and Taurus moves in.

After the wool disappears the guy hits the ground and Mato claims Mama the winner. Jumping the balcony we run up to Mama and hug her.

"Hey, you three, did you enjoy the fight?" I pull back and give her a nod and she adds, "Alright, come on, let's get to the infirmary. I need Wendy to heal my wing so I can change back."

"Mama, how did you get hit?" She looks back at Ryu and shrugs. "It was a mistake on my part, one of his eagles caught me off guard."

When we turn down another hall Aunt Grandee and Grandpa Iggy stand outside the infirmary door with Kasai, Taiyo, and Ember, and when they see Mama they rush her like we did.

"Excuse me, are you Lucy Dragneel?" Mama stands up from hugging my siblings and we look at a woman holding a pen and a pad of paper.

Grandpa Iggy steps forward, growling, but Mama holds up a hand and nods. "Yes that's me, can I help you?"

The woman smiles and I get a bad feeling while I watch her. "Is it true that your husband has been missing for the last five years?"

Mama frowns and says, "My husband is not missing, but he has been gone for the last five years."

The woman writes it down on her paper before looking at my siblings and I with a raised eyebrow. "Are these your kids?"

Mama tenses and swings her tail around pushing us into the infirmary. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't spend any more time answering questions."

The woman frowns as Mama turns her back on her and walks into the infirmary with Aunt Grandee closing the door behind her.

Looking around, I see the mean old lady, that smells like Aunt Grandee but isn't, and Wendy setting out some potions on a table. While Wendy and Porlyusica get to work healing Mama, Grandpa Iggy walks in frowning. "Lucy, I thought you weren't gonna use your hybrid form."

"I had to, Igneel, it was the only trick left up my sleeve to get me out that ice."

Grandpa runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "You do realize you're gonna have to be more alert with who comes around the hatchlings, right?"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, Igneel, I have it under control."

Mama walks behind a curtain and when she comes back out she's in a new outfit and back to human form again. Grandpa narrows his eyes at her before shrugging and walking back out the door.

"Mama, what did Grandpa mean?" Mama looks over at where Luna is sitting on the back of a chair and sighs. "Because of what I did. I need you each to watch one of your siblings at all times, there are people out there who want you kids because of how strong you are, or just to get back at your father and I."

"You mean people like that dark guild we took on with Master Erza a few months back?" I look at Ryu who's playing with his fire as he says this and Mama nods.

"Yes, anyway, Luna, you'll be watching Kasai, Ryu I'm sure you can handle Taiyo, and Nashi-"

"I know I have Ember." Mama relaxes and gives me a small smile. "You are just like your father." I huff and Luna gives me a pointed look so I stick my tongue out at her.

"Now, now, come on let's head up, if I'm right Gray has his fight coming up next and if he wins this we win the games."

We jump up and follow Mama and Aunt Wendy up to the balcony where we were during her fight. As the match goes on I look around the arena to the shadow and light twins on the Sabertooth balcony, watching the fight intently before turning my gaze up to see the announcer's box where Uncle Gildarts and Chapati Lola sit.

I turn my attention back to the fight in enough time to see Uncle Gray's opponent fall and Mato run onto the field.

Then Chapati announces, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, means that Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games for the sixteenth year in a row. Nothing can stand in the way of the strongest guild in Fiore!"

~A Few Days Later~ Normal P.O.V.

After winning the GMG the guild has returned home and are still celebrating their win. While the adults drink to their joy, the Dragneel triplets are in the backyard watching their siblings as they play in the pool. That is, until Ryu pushes Luna into the water.

She comes up sputtering and glares at her brother while Nashi sits on the edge and enjoys the show.

"Ryu, what was that for?" Ryu grins and sticks his tongue out at his sister. "You looked like you needed to cool off a bit, you were thinking so hard you had smoke flying out of your ears."

Luna scowls and looks over at Nashi as a grin spreads across the wild child's face. Luna turns back to Ryu and crosses her arms. "Ok, since you decided that _I_ needed to cool off how about we help _you_ cool off a bit?"

Ryu frowns in confusion but, before he knows what's going on, Nashi sneaks up behind him and pushes him into the water. The water starts boiling and when he breaches the surface steam can be seen flying off his head.

"Hey, now you pushed Luna, it's only right we get you back." Ryu looks up at Nashi as an evil grin cracks across his face. "Alright, Nashi, if that's how you want to play it."

Nashi backs away from the edge of the pool in just enough time for Ryu to jump out. "Nashi, I think it's time I dampened your flames."

She holds her hands out in front of her and backs away as Ryu steps closer. "No, no, Ryu, you know I don't like getting wet."

"Then you shouldn't have thrown me in." Just as he's about to grab her an iron column comes out of nowhere and smacks him.

He looks up from where he's laying to see Silver and Gale standing near the gate leading to the front of the guild hall.

"What the hell, Silver, what was that for?" Silver just grins as his hand changes back to a hand. "Because your face looks like an ass and needs to rearranged."

Ryu growls and lights his fist. "Then let's go, it's been awhile since we last went at it." The two boys jump at each but two fiery fists come out nowhere, sending both into the pool and making the younger siblings clear out of the way.

When they surface they look at the edge of the pool to see Luna, Nashi, and Gale glaring at them. They shiver and exchange a look that says something along the lines of 'Your sister's scary.'

The girls roll their eyes and turn away to help the little ones out of the pool while the boys push each other under the water.

What no one sees are the writhing shadows and gathering light particles until all three girls are thrown into the water with the boys.

When they come back up, sputtering, they turn to see the light and shadow twins doubled over laughing.

"Oi, what do you twerps think you're doing dunking my sister?" The twins straighten up and glare at Silver.

"The answer's quite simple, Silver, we saw an opportunity and we took it." Rita, one of the light twins, says with a sneer.

"Rita, you don't talk to Silver or anyone else like that. We're family." The light twin turns to Luna as she pulls herself out of the water. "What's it to you, Kindling? Everyone knows your element is the weakest."

Six growls are heard before Rita is covered in a dog pile of Dragneels. "You take that back, you sparkling bozo." Is one comment thrown out before Shen jumps in.

"You don't call my sister a bozo, only I can do that!" A yelp is heard and Shen is pushed into the pool while the fight starts rolling towards the guild.

The metal twins follow the fight as it starts rolling. They share a look before shrugging and jumping in as well while Mitsuki pulls Shen out of the water. "Shen, when is your sister gonna learn?"

Shen looks at Takeshi and shakes his head. "I honestly don't know, she seems to have it in her mind that she needs to prove she's stronger than the Dragneels."

When a crash is heard they look up to see a gigantic smoking hole in the back wall of the guild with a trail of flames starting to flare up.

Inside the guild hall all partying has stopped as they watch the fight continue. Pieces of metal and flames, as well as laser beams, start to shoot by but most ignore it for the simple fact of they don't know what pissed the brats off so bad to make even the little ones join in.

When Nashi is thrown and bursts completely into flames is when the dragons move quickly, breaking it up while also trying not to get burned.

The dragons each grab a hatchling and pull them a good distance away, at least they assume what is a good distance, until they hear three, "Fire Dragon's Roar."

The attack makes quick work singeing Rita and Weisslogia, who's holding her. However, all movement stops when three evil auras can be felt.

One coming off of Grandeeney, another off of Erza, but the one to be most afraid of is from 'Mama Fire' herself.

"Luna Layla, Ryu Jude, Nashi Blaze Dragneel, what do you think you're doing?" All three gulp at the menace that's coming from their mother.

Lucy walks into the middle of the ring of dragons and hatchlings as Luna says, "Rita said—"

"That our element is weak." Ryu adds.

"So we needed to—" Nashi quips.

"Teach her a lesson." Luna finishes.

Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose and looks back at her children to see six pouts that could only be inherited from their father. And then she caves. "No spicy food for two weeks, no fire for three weeks, and you three are paying for the hole in the wall this time. Since you're able to do missions now I expect you to take responsibility for your actions. Am I understood?"

Then she turns to her youngest. "Do you three understand why you're in trouble?" Kasai tilts his head, Taiyo looks at the floor, and Ember asks in a questioning tone, "It's because we're not supposed to fight?"

"Very good, Ember, now go apologize to Auntie Erza for breaking the guild wall." The three walk over to Erza, who kills the murderer aura, and apologize before turning back to their mother.

~Three days later~ Nashi P.O.V.

"Ugh, I hate trains." I look at Ryu as Luna drags him off the train and giggle, once again grateful we didn't inherit Dad's motion sickness.

"Come on, Ryu, we just have to get this last bit of money to Master Erza and then we'll have paid for the damages.

He just groans in acknowledgment and I grab the bags, starting the fifteen minute trek to the guild. When we get to the guild we hit the deck in enough time to avoid Uncle Elfman as he flies back the way we came.

A hand enters my vision and I look up to see Silver standing there with a genuine smile. I grab his hand and he pulls me up even as Gale helps Luna. "Just got back from another mission?"

I nod at his question and turn around to grab the packs. "Yeah, we got the last bit to pay Master for the hole in the wall."

I start walking up the steps towards Master's office and Silver follows me. "So, um, Nashi, I was wondering if you would like to spar with me sometime."

When he says this my fist pauses mid air, getting ready to knock on the door, and I look back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sparring? With a metalhead like you?" His half smile turns into a frown.

"Sure thing, how about tomorrow?" His frown does a complete one eighty at my words and he looks like he could jump for joy.

"Awesome, I'll meet you at the bar for lunch, and we'll head out from there." I nod and he turns back down the steps.

Wondering what that was all about I knock on Master's door and walk in to hand her the jewel.

* * *

 **Not much of A/N for this one I know but make sure you leave reviews.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	6. Doku Bata

**Alright, where do I begin? Hmm. I guess we'll start with updating.**

 **The update days on my stories are changing.**

 **Dragon's Sanctuary will now be dropping every Saturday.**

 **I know I've always said that I don't like weekly updates, and to tell you the truth I still don't. Why? I'm impatient, but I do understand why writers do it. It allows us time to actually work on the stories without overwhelming us. Plus some just don't have the time to work on their stories everyday.**

 **Next up. Y'all have been wanting to know just how old the kids are, so in my end A/N you will see a list of their ages as of this chapter, as well as their names and elements.**

 **That's all for up here, go read chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Doku Bata

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Leaves crunch under foot as a girl that looks about fifteen or sixteen walks gracefully through the dense forest. She wears a pair of black jeans with red flames on the back pockets, and a dark red hoodie with orange and yellow sparks up the arms and across the back, while the hood that covers her head is black.

Up ahead of her a dark cave entrance can be seen, and about thirty feet from the entrance she stops and tilts her head, listening.

When her lips spread into a grin, a set of white fangs can be seen as she pulls a hand out of her pocket and flames cover it, lighting the entrance enough for her to make out a set of sickly green eyes.

The flames that wrap her hand slowly condense into a ball and she throws it into the cave, causing a shrill squeal to come from the creature inside.

After the squeal dies off, the ground starts to shake, and the girl spreads her feet and flexes her knees to stay standing as a yellowish-green snout with wicked black tusks appears from the cave.

A strong smelling odor comes from the tusks, and when a drop of what looks like drool hits the ground, it sizzles as it eats away the leaf litter. The head of the creature somewhat resembles that of a pig, though the ears are dark green, and stand straight, while the skin around the eyes is black.

Following the snout, a short pair of legs as thick around as the girl appears in the light, followed by a massive, grotesque body. As the back legs become clear in the afternoon sunlight, a wicked set of dark green, almost black, double dew claws, sharp enough to cut through rock, can be seen.

Black spikes start at the base of the creature's neck, and travel down it's spine to stop at the base of it's tail. The tail itself looks strikingly similar to a scorpion's, except for the four massive blade like spines sticking from it.

The sickly green eyes burn with rage, though the grin never fades from the girl's face.

When the creature is fully revealed to the girl, she speaks. "Yo, vomit breath, you need some mouth wash!"

The pig-like creature snorts, and a paw digs into the ground, giving the girl the only warning it's going to charge.

When she sees this, she turns and takes off, the creature charging after her, intent to kill. They run a good distance until they reach a clearing.

As they break the tree line, the creature swings it's tusks. The girl makes it to the other side of the clearing as a barricade of fire rises around the edge of the clearing, trapping the creature.

A girl and a boy jump from the trees, landing inside the barricade, while the first girl walks back through it, causing the creature to turn it's head, looking from person to person.

Seeming to make a decision, it charges at the the girl that jumped from the tree, but before it can get close, a wave of flames knocks it aside.

"Nashi!"

At the sound of her name, the first girl looks up to her brother. He moves his hands, sliding one under the other, and she nods, taking off for the creature.

She takes a deep breath, and pumps her legs to pick up speed, before sliding under the creature's stomach. A spout of flames pour from her mouth, burning the creature's stomach, causing it to squeal even louder.

She slides to the other side and quickly jumps up, ignoring the twitching that comes from her leg, as she watches the creature turn to her.

Quickly, she turns to her sister, and gives her a hand signal, before jumping back to avoid the creature's deadly tusks.

Luna nods at the signal before jumping up and yelling, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Ryu copies the spell, causing the creature to be hit from both flanks. The creature turns away from Nashi, to try to get at her siblings, but she grabs it's attention again, allowing Ryu and Luna to get a few more attacks in.

As Luna's latest attack lands, Nashi steps back and stumbles, her cry drawing the attention of her siblings, as well as a figure that hides in the tree limbs, watching the fight intently.

When Nashi tries to get up again, she falls back, and the creature takes a step towards her. Thinking quickly, Ryu jumps in front of Nashi and draws its attention, pulling it away from his sister.

While he keeps it distracted, Luna kneels down beside her sister, who's holding her leg in a near death grip.

Gently, Luna pulls her sister's hands away to reveal a deep gash in her calf that's oozing a sickly green color. "Nashi, we have to get you out of here."

Nashi scowls and shakes her head. "No, I'm helping you finish the job."

Luna growls, but pauses when she hears wings flapping, before a rush of heat strikes the creature. The creature gives off one last squeal before it falls.

Luna turns around in enough time to see their grandfather land, and transform, as he takes in the scene.

"I told you, hatchlings, this job was too difficult for you to take on by yourselves, but did you listen to me? Of course not! No, instead you fifteen-year-old hatchlings think you're smarter than a six-hundred and sixty-five-year-old dragon!" His tone turns from a growl to a shout, and the triplets flinch, but he's not done yet. Next, he turns to Nashi. "I will deal with _you_ , when we get back," then he turns to Luna and Ryu, "finish the job, and meet us back at the guildhall, and be prepared for serious training."

They gulp, but nod as he transforms and picks Nashi up in his claws, being careful not to jostle her too much. He takes off, flying his way in the direction of Magnolia.

 **Igneel P.O.V.**

As I fly, I can feel Nashi start to shiver in my paw, and I look down to make sure she's okay. I sigh at the sight of her curled up against my knuckles. Her leg is held out at a distance, and I can see how fast the wound is becoming worse.

While I'm still mad that they went against my orders, I'm also proud they were able to get as far as they did. To be able to draw the Doku Bata from its den, and that far, is a rare feat, especially at their age.

I bring my arm in, so that Nashi is closer to my chest, and force my wings to go faster until I can make out the large building, Cardia-something-or-other, in the distance.

When I pass the town boundaries, I growl, low enough so only the remaining dragons in the guildhall can hear me. I'm not surprised when I see Grandine standing outside the doors when I land, careful to avoid hitting a building with my tail.

I carefully lower my arm until Grandine can pick her up, and as I explain the situation, she looks up at me. "Doku Bata got her."

She nods and disappears with Nashi into the guildhall, while I transform and follow a minute later.

Walking in, I can already tell that my son's mate is gone with her youngest triplets, so I make quick steps to the infirmary.

I stop just outside, and lean against the door frame, as Grandine works on Nashi. Well that is, until she calls Glacier. Then my worry sky rockets. She only calls Glacier when a fever gets too high, and for one of my grandchildren to have a fever, is more nerve wracking then if it was a typical human hatchling.

When I pick up the smell of metal shavings and electricity, I turn my head to see Metalicana and Spark watching me. The former is wearing a knowing frown, and the other has a stoic expression that just bugs me.

When Metal jerks his head towards the guild doors, I turn my gaze back to Grandine and Glacier before following him out.

Once we're outside he jumps right to the meat of the issue. "What exactly were they doing chasing a Doku Bata?"

I lean against the wall, growling in frustration. "They wanted to do a job by themselves, so I told they could pick it out. They brought back the flier to find and kill it. I told them no, then I come in today to find out that they took it anyway."

He chuckles. "Yeah, the twerps are getting to be annoying with not listening. Just the other day I had to hang Silver from a tree branch because he wouldn't do his meditations like he's supposed to."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, as my mind turns from the problem at hand to the reason why we're here.

"Any word from Light and Shadow on Tenrou?" My attention is caught when he nods.

"Yeah, from the looks of it the attacks are working to lessen the shielding, but it's still unknown if it will actually have any affect on the island rising early."

I nod, then look up when I hear footsteps walking towards us.

Grandine stops and eyes us briefly before turning to me. "You're lucky you got here when you did, any longer and we would have lost her." I nod and walk back inside.

On my way through the guild, I catch sight of Grandine's daughter rubbing her stomach as she sits with her mate. Since they first mated it's been touch and go with her miscarrying. All of us dragonkin are hoping this one goes full term.

I stop on the threshold to the infirmary to see Nashi sleeping peacefully, while Glacier sits near her, staring absentmindedly at the far wall. She surprises me by speaking.

"Remember when we had our run in with a Doku?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, I do. Actually, I think Metal still has the scar from that encounter."

She turns to look at me. "Who, exactly was it that pissed it off in the first place?"

I frown as I think about it over. "Actually, if I remember correctly, it was because you and Grandine got into a fight, waking the beast from its hibernation."

She scowls. "Still, it took all of us to take it down."

A growl escapes me. "I know, Ice, I know. That's why I told those hatchlings not to go on that mission. Seven Hells, we almost lost you."

Her scowl falls, and she walks over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I know, brother," I tense at first, but when I hear her words I return the gesture.

She pulls away a few seconds later and walks out the door, while my gaze returns to my granddaughter to see her onyx eyes flash green as they watch me.

 _Just like her father,_ I muse as I remember all the times when Natsu's eyes would do the same thing when his emotions took over.

"Grandpa, why did she call you brother?"

My mind snaps back the present at her question and I sigh, again running a hand through my hair.

"Nashi, that isn't important right now. I want to know why you took that job after I told you not to."

She's quiet for a minute, then she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper that I recognize as the job request. She holds it out, and I step forward to grab it.

I skim over it, but my eyes shoot to the bottom of the page when she says quietly, "The reward is two platinum keys, along with some money."

My eyes flick from the page, over to Nashi, and back to the page, as she adds, "We wanted to complete the job by ourselves so we could give Mama the keys as presents for her birthday."

Sitting down in the chair, I look at the page, but don't really see it as I run over what she said. Finally, I sigh and lean back in the chair, running a hand over my face, and wishing I could be sleeping somewhere, enjoying the summer sun, instead of putting up with all of this.

A memory pops up of her father and I chuckle, causing her to look me square in the face. Feeling I owe her an explanation, I tap the paper.

"Your father was just like this, even though I wasn't there by his side when he was your age, he did a lot of the stuff you and your siblings are doing. Why, if I remember correctly, he even stole an S-Class request."

Her eyes sparkle with mischief and I hold up a hand, staring her down. "Nashi, you will do no such thing. You're already in trouble for taking this mission. Actually, as soon as your siblings get back, I will talk to your mother and see what she thinks."

Turning my head, I pick up footsteps running down the hall, and turn back to the trouble maker. "Speaking of which, you may want to prepare yourself."

I stand, and make my way to the door just as it flies open to reveal a worried, and clearly very pissed off, Lucy.

Her steely gaze lands on me, and I feel a shiver run up my back. She points at me and growls, "You, I will handle later," then she turns to Nashi. "You, on the other hand, Nashi Blaze Dragneel, what the hell were you thinking taking on a Doku Bata? You, and your brother and sister? Wait until they get back. When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna... I'm gonna strangle them!" By the end of her rant, she's yelling, and we're both flinching from how loud she is.

She whirls around to go after me, but she freezes midstep. Her eyes gain a far away look and a second later her shoulders lose a bit of their tension before her attention turns on me.

I know that look very well, it doesn't happen often, typically only once or twice a year but it means that somehow my idiot of a son has managed to get through their link and calm her down to a degree. Over the last year, though, it's happened more frequently, since the shield surrounding Tenrou has been weakening.

Back to the present...

After she focuses on me, she takes a deep breath, and I can feel the heat in the room greatly reduce, which is strange considering there's three fire dragons in here.

"Igneel, did you let them take that job?" She demands. I quickly shake my head to deny this, and she turns back to Nashi, and asks in a calmer voice, "Why did you three take that job?"

I turn when I hear whining to see Metal and Spark carrying Luna and Ryu by the backs of their shirts. They set them down, and block the doorway, preventing them from getting out when they turn to escape.

Slowly, they turn around when Lucy growls. Ryu looks at the ground, and Luna raises a hand to the back of her head.

Silence reigns for a total of two seconds before Ryu looks his mother in the eye. "Mama, I know you're pissed we took that mission, but we did it for you. And yes, Nashi got hurt, but it was because we weren't watching her back like we should've been. We'll gladly take whatever consequences there are."

Lucy is quiet, her expression not revealing a thing, as she walks up to them. Finally, she leans forward and hugs them both.

"Yes, I'm pissed, and, yes, you are still in trouble, but… I'm just glad you three are alive." She pulls away and turns to me. "Igneel, Grandine told me what happened. Thank you for getting her back here fast enough for Grandine to heal her."

I smile softly, then cast a glance at the doorway when I hear chuckling. I growl almost silently, and the chuckling stops in return for a pair of growls. A silent promise of an ass-kicking to a metal dragon and lightning dragon.

Quietly, I watch on from the corner as my son's family talks, from how they lured the Doku out of it's den to watching as they give her the platinum keys.

Sure, a big piece of the family is missing, but I have faith my son will return, and when he does he'll be proud to see how his kids have grown.

But, as long as we're around, my son's mate, and my grandchildren, will have all the love and support they need to survive the next year and a half.

* * *

 **Now in case you're wondering.**

 **'Doku Bata' translates, roughly, in japanese to Poison Pig.**

 **Doku meaning Poison and Bata meaning pig.**

 **Simple?**

 **Yes.**

 **Explains the creature perfectly?**

 **Yes.**

 **Easy to come up with?**

 **You try coming up with these names by yourself.**

 **Next on the agenda is the list of names:**

 **Fire:**

Luna - 15

Ryu - 15

Nashi - 15

Kasai - 5

Taiyo - 5

Ember - 5

 **Metal:**

Gale - 14

Silver - 14

 **Light:**

Rita - 13

Shen - 13

 **Shadow:**

Mitsuki - 13

Takeshi - 13

 **Electric:**

Elektra - 12

Takashi - 12

 **Poison:**

Coby - 10

 **Did that help y'all keep track? Leave me a review and let me know. All that's left is Follow and Fave to see more.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Merry Christmas**


	7. A Fiery Memory

**I'm kind of upset with myself. This story is almost over, yet it feels as if we've just started. But, I guess that just how it goes when you've been working on this for the past what?**

 **Two and a half months?**

 **And to think we'll be seeing the last chapter in the new year.**

 **Seems almost fitting doesn't it?**

 **But I'll let you go read the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Fiery Memory

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm at home making lunch for Kasai, Taiyo, and Ember when Nashi comes running in the house. Looking up I smile at my daughter before returning back to my task.

"Hello, Nashi, what can I do for you?"

"Mama, you'll never guess what Silver just did!"

I pick up a towel and wipe my hands down, being careful not to rip the fabric on the scales on my arm as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what did he do?" I ask curiously.

She grins, and my heart almost stops when I see her father in her features. Quickly shaking off the thought, I tune back in to hear her exclaim excitedly, "He asked me to the Spring Ball!"

"And, what did you say?"

At my question, she pauses, and slams her head on the counter. Leaning forward, I can barely make out her reply.

"I didn't answer, I got so excited, I ran straight here to tell you."

I shake my head in exasperation. "Nashi, he's probably still standing where you left him, wondering what happened."

She perks up, and runs to the door, throwing over her shoulder, "You're probably right, I'll see you for dinner, Mama!"

Sighing, I go back to chopping up the vegetables. I'm happy that Nashi has a date for the dance, though I can't help but wonder what Natsu would think if he found out that Gajeel's son has been chasing after her. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to turn him into ash for it.

Setting the plates in front of my kids, I turn to go wash the dishes, but stop when a wave of emotions hit me. I grab onto the counter to keep from falling, but it doesn't save the plate I have in my hand.

Just as soon as the wave hits it's gone, and I can think straight again. It's not the first time it's happened, it's actually been happening more often over the past year.

Grandine doesn't know what it is, but Igneel is insistent that it's Natsu trying to reach me. I don't know, but a part of me hopes that the fire dragon is right.

Kneeling down, I pick up the pieces of the plate, and throw them in the trash before turning to the sink and wetting a rag to gather the shards I missed. Only as I stand back up, do I notice that my hands are shaking.

Taking a deep breath, I grip the sides of my pants as I look up at the clock, taking careful note that Luna and Ryu will be home soon to watch their siblings so I can go get some training done.

As soon as the clock ticks 1:00 P.M. the door slams open and Ryu and Luna walk in. "Mama, we're here."

I smile, and set the rag I'm holding down before walking to the door of the kitchen. "How was your mission?"

I hug them both, and Ryu holds up a brown bag, jingling it. "We got the full reward, though it was a bit more difficult without having Nashi with us."

Pulling back, I look them both over before smiling. "Alright, are you two sure you can handle your siblings?"

Luna smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, Mama, we have them, go get some training time in." I frown, but before I know what's happening, they're pushing me out the door.

Trusting them to take care of their siblings, I turn, and make my way to the training grounds in the forest near the guild.

 **Luna P.O.V.**

After I shut the door on Mama, and she's far enough away not to overhear, I turn to Ryu and frown, but he asks my question first.

"Did you see how much her scales have grown in?"

I nod. "Her scales have never grown in that fast before."

"Are you talking about Mama?" I look up at the question to see Ember standing there, one hand holding onto the door frame.

Stepping forward, I pick her up and smile. "Have you eaten your lunch?" She pouts and shakes her head.

"I hate carrots,"

Ryu chuckles, and I laugh at the look of confusion Ember has.

"Don't worry, Ember, I know of a way to make it so you'll love carrots."

She crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Nu-uh, carrots are disgusting."

I look at Ryu, and he nods before walking to the fridge and reaches all the way to the back of it, pulling out a small, red bottle.

My eyebrows narrow in concern. "Ryu, are you sure she's ready for that spiciness?"

He scowls. "Luna, Dad had us eating this when we were five, of course, she's ready."

I sigh, and set Ember back in her chair as Ryu pops the lid, and splashes the ghost chili sriracha on her carrots.

She gently picks one up and licks it, then a grin appears and she takes a bite out of it. Soon enough, all of her carrots are gone, and she's trying to hop the table to grab the bottle from Ryu.

Laughing, I reach up and pull her down before turning to Kasai and Taiyo, to see them watching the bottle with intrigue. Ryu sees this as well, and splashes some on their vegetables, as well, before hiding the bottle back in the fridge.

After they finish eating, we walk to the guild. When we enter, I look around to find none of the dragons inside like they normally would be, while everyone else is busy pulling boxes of decorations down from the attic for the spring ball coming up in a week.

Looking over, I'm not surprised to find Nashi sitting next to Silver, seeing as they've become really good friends.

"Luna!" At the sound of my name, I turn around to see Gale walking over.

"Hey, Gale, what's up?"

She looks past me, and her grin turns mischievous as a piece of metal starts to form in her hand. "Wanna help me?"

I raise an eyebrow at her question. "It depends on what it is?"

She turns back to me, and raises her hand so that I can see the hunk of metal sitting in it. "Silver nailed my bed to my ceiling with me in it last night, so I wanna get pay back. What do you say?"

Looking over at Ryu, I can tell that he's okay with our siblings, so I nod, and she pulls me up the steps and onto the rafters.

When we're crouching on the rafter over top Silver, she puts the piece of metal in front of me, and I melt it down quickly so that none of it drips onto him before hand.

After the metal is completely melted down, Gale opens her hands, allowing it to fall on Silver's head.

We watch as it seems to fall in slow motion, but just as it's about to hit him, it's surrounded in water, causing steam to rise as it quickly cools.

I look up, and Gale shares my look. The 'oh shit, we've been caught' look. Sure enough, before we can even make our getaway, we're trapped in a water lock, and are being lowered to face Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia, and Master Erza.

After Aunt Juvia lets us out of the water lock, we wait for Master Erza to deliver our punishment.

"Since you two want to play pranks instead of helping with preparations for the ball, you can help the men set up."

Our eyes shoot up to find Master's eyes sparkling. I'm surprised she's letting us off that easy, but I'll take it. Compared to what the lightning twins got, this'll be easy.

We nod and rush over to the ladder and start helping to bring boxes down.

 **~ Day of the Ball~ Normal P.O.V.**

As the sun starts to set, young men dressed in tuxedos wait in front of the guild hall for their dates to arrive.

Finally, the carriage pulls up, and the old master, Makarov, opens the door, allowing the steps to pull out by themselves, and the women to step out.

First comes Erza, in a dark purple dress with a slit that starts mid thigh and goes to the floor. A shawl covers her shoulders, but the dress itself is strapless.

A man with blue hair steps through the crowd, and Erza beams at him. Jellal offers his arm, and she takes it before they disappear inside.

The next one to step out is Wendy, she wears a shimmering blue, almost silver gown, with small pearls dotting the skirt in intricate patterns.

Stepping down, she takes Romeo's proffered hand and they, too, disappear inside.

One by one, the women step out and take the men's hands before entering the building, but one woman is nowhere to be seen.

Instead, a certain blonde is miles away. Stepping out of the cave in the quarry, she's dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

The only light comes from the stars overhead, as a soft smile settles on her features. She reaches up, and caresses the ruby that hangs from her neck.

At her touch, it pulses before expanding out. Fire engulfs the quarry, it expands, but doesn't burn as it starts to take shape.

On one side a stage seems to appear, but is blurred by the fire. Decorations and tables take shape as well, but the only thing that seems to be in focus is the dance floor.

People start to appear, but are soon whisked away until only two figures remain. She has her head laid over his heart as they dance to a soft step.

The fire figures pause as if the music has stopped, and she looks up to lock eyes with him. They stand in their own world; nothing matters but the other.

Slowly, the fire starts to shrink before it disappears into the jewel again as a bright glow starts to overtake the blonde.

The glow expands and elongates until it fades, revealing her in her dragon form, but when she raises her head, she has to take a double take.

Standing before her, made of up fire, stands a man, but not just any man, her husband, and her mate. She tilts her head, and he smiles before reaching a hand out and laying it on her snout.

A wave of emotions hit her, everything from his love for her to the rage and protectiveness he felt before he was trapped on Tenrou. After the emotions fade, she can make out his voice in her head as clear as day.

 _'Luce, I don't have enough time to say everything I want to say, only what I have to say, and that is to warn you that the island is rising in the next day.'_

She sighs. _'Natsu, I can't let you go again.'_ the flame form in front of her smiles reassuringly.

 _'Don't worry, my star, you can't get rid of me that easily. But pass along my warning, and I'll see you again when the island rises.'_

She goes to stand but a wave of calmness passes over her as he states softly, _'Lucy, don't do this now, please, just listen.'_ She growls but it comes out soft as her eyelids fall closed.

* * *

 **Know why this is so short? I'm fricking sick! And I plan on murdering my brother for making me sick. When I'm sick I can't think to save my life, I just follow the thought of hibernate until it's gone, but I can't do that to y'all and I won't so you end up with short af chapters.**

 **Thank you whatever gods from hell that hate me.**

 **The good news is that hopefully by the time I get around to writing the next chapter this cold will be nothing but a memory and I can make the ending amazing for y'all. Until then though.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hello 2017!**


	8. The Dragon's Rise

**Guys, this is it. The final chapter of Dragon's Sanctuary. It's time for questions to be answered, fun to be had and if I remember correctly.**

 **A family reunion six years in the making.**

 **With that I give you The Dragon's Rise.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Dragon's Rise

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

When the sun starts to shine through the back of my eyelids, I open them and lift my head to look around, trying to remember how I came to be in the middle of the quarry, until the events from last night cut through the fog in my mind.

I shake my head and stand up quickly, looking around to see if what I saw was true. Then I take a deep breath. Flames, smoke, and spices... yeah, it was true.

 _I saw Natsu last night._ The joy at that thought makes my muscles quiver in excitement, but it soon changes to worry as I remember his warning.

Stretching my wings, I roar loud and clear, causing all the birds in a ten mile radius to fly away as I lift off, angling towards Magnolia.

When I pass the town limits, I roar again, and I know I have the guild's attention because as I land, Erza, Grandine, Igneel, and half of the guild comes running out.

I can feel my muscles quiver and my tail rocks back and forth excitedly, accidentally knocking into a house.

"Lucy, you need to calm down!" I growl at Erza's warning and lower my head until I'm level with her.

"No, Erza, today's the day, we must hurry."

She frowns in confusion, but I feel Grandine lay a hand on my leg as she asks gently, "What is today, Lucy?"

I snap my jaws shut in frustration before stating, "That damn island is rising _today, a_ nd if we don't hurry we'll miss it."

"Lucy, how do you know?"

I stand to my full height and shake my wings, as the link starts acting up.

Already, I can feel myself being drawn to him. "Natsu, warning," is all I manage before I take off again, flying low over the forest as I make my way to my mate.

 **Igneel P.O.V.**

I freeze as I make out her last words before she takes off, and I immediately transform myself, but before I can take off I hear from Erza call after me.

"Igneel, what's going on?"

Huffing, I turn to the requip mage. "Tenrou is rising today, and her mate bond is calling her to his side, so we have to hurry if we're gonna do this."

She nods and starts issuing orders as I crouch, my wings ready to pull me into the sky, until I see Nashi running at me with Luna and Ryu right on her heels.

"Wait up, Grandpa, we're coming too!"

I wait just long enough for them to hop on before taking flight and following Lucy.

Grandine will follow with Erza and a drunkard named Cana, I think is what her name is. I don't actually know what they're planning, I've been kind of busy watching my grandkids for the past six years.

Finally, I catch sight of Lucy's golden hide about thirty miles ahead of me, and I throw over my shoulder, "You three are gonna have to hold on."

When I feel them grab onto my scales, I raise my wings until the tips meet before driving them down giving me a boost to pick up my pace, and soon I'm gaining on her. Getting close enough to have to avoid her tail spikes is easy, keeping up the pace is not.

"Lucy, slow down!"

Her head whips around, and I can see her eye slits are almost nonexistent with how far gone into her instincts she is, but at the sight of Nashi sitting on my head her eyes expand and her pace slows just enough for me to fly at her side.

I look down, and I watch as we fly over Hargeon, the screams of fear and the upturned faces would worry me if it was any other day, but soon it's gone as we fly, low, over the water.

When wing flapping reaches my ears, I turn my head to see Metal, Spark, Ice, and Shadow quickly catching up, while from the north I can make out Grandine and Light flying low.

The barrier passes by, and my wing beat falters at the rush of energy pouring off the, as of now hidden, island.

Lucy snarls, and when she opens her jaws I make out a ball of yellow and orange energy as she yells, "Celestial Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The blast disappears into the waves, but the energy around us intensifies. Tilting my wings up, I rise and begin to circle a hundred feet above her as she fires another shot.

Soon the others pass the barrier, and Spark and Ice start firing shots into the water as well, while the others rise to circle with me. As I look at them, I can see their grandkids sitting on their backs just as mine are.

By now, the energy in the air is intense and it feels as if I'm flying through glue.

"Grandpa, you have to help them," I grumble at Nashi's words, but take a deep breath before descending and open my jaws.

The energy in the air doesn't take much coaxing to gather, and I use one of my strongest spells. "Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

The blast is so big that it causes the water to separate, and we can make out the dome over the island before the water tries to rush back in, only to be stopped.

I tilt my wings and rise back up, the others doing the same as the dome pierces the surface of the water. It only takes a minute before the island is completely above the waves, but it takes another minute before the golden dome over the island fades away, allowing us to swoop in.

The dragons split up, searching for their children, while Grandine hovers overhead as Cana scatters playing cards over the island.

As soon as the cards reach the ground, they transform into mages and they spread out, presumably looking for the dark mages.

I land in the clearing next to my den and let the hatchlings off, before transforming and starting to look for any dark mages that may have gotten too far inland.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

In a burned out clearing, a dark red dragon lies on it's side as a field of dark mages lies around it. At the sound of crashing coming from in the distance, movement can be seen from one of the mages.

He sits up and looks around before his eyes land on the dragon. An evil grin makes it's way across his features, and he slowly gets up, making his way to the dragon.

But unbeknownst to the mage, another dragon flies overhead watching his every move. And when she sees a large sword appear, her wings tuck to her sides and she tilts into a dive.

The mage takes another step forward, but stumbles back when Lucy lands in front of him, causing the ground to shake from her impact and her muscles to ripple from the shock.

She stands up straight and glares at him, her wings stretching out as if to hide her mate from the mage's sight as she roars at him, her jaws snapping shut when she runs out of air in her lungs.

"You will not harm my mate," She snarls causing the mage to freeze before he starts chuckling.

"So, you lizards can talk, here I thought y'all were dumb overgrown lizards that only cared about gathering treasure. But, whether you talk or not doesn't matter to me, because in the end the only thing that does is the fact that your hides will bring in a pretty penny."

As the mage speaks, ribbons of flames start winding up Lucy's legs, over her body, and down her tail as she repeats with a snap of her jaws, "You will not harm my mate!"

The mage's sword extends to its full length as he out right laughs. "Oh, I'll do more than that, I'll skin both your hides."

Heat starts pouring off of Lucy and the leaf litter under her paws catches fire as she slams a scaled paw down. The mage moves forward and a blast of heat from Lucy sends him flying backwards.

He gets up, and the clearing itself catches fire. The other unconscious mages immediately turning to ash as the heat bumps up a few hundred degrees.

Behind Lucy, Natsu's breathing picks up and a scaled lid opens, revealing a dark green iris, as slitted as Lucy's as his instincts take over, causing him to sit up and take in the scene before him.

He stands up and winds his tail around hers, causing her to jump, her wings flying to her sides as she whips her head around.

She takes a deep breath, and her muscles relax as he rubs his head along her shoulder before glaring at the mage.

The mage's attention goes from Lucy to Natsu as he snarls, "You're a real ass, you know that? Attacking someone when they're out," he huffs.

"I think you're six years overdue for a lesson in never messing with a dragon," their tails unwind, and they take a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's…" he snarls.

"Celestial Fire Dragon's…" she growls.

"Roar!" They yell together. The attack hits the mage head on and flies behind him, carving a burning trail through the trees and out over the water.

When the flames die down, the mage is no more than a figure of ash that blows away in the wind.

She turns and runs her head along his shoulder like he did just minutes ago.

"I missed you," she breathes.

He turns his head so that he nuzzles the side of her neck. "I know, and I'm sorry, I broke my promise. I'm so sorry, my star." he murmurs back.

The sound of something crashing through the trees draws their attention, and they turn to see the other dragons appearing, as well as the mages walking by their feet.

Three rush past the others and crash into his legs. He lowers his head and rubs his cheek against them. "Luna, Nashi, Ryu you've gotten big."

Luna and Ryu pull away to smile at him while Nashi climbs up his leg and over his shoulder before saying, "You'll never believe the missions we've already been on, Papa."

His eyes take on a faraway look, and his head whips around so that he's glaring at them. "What the hell do you mean they took on a Doku Bata?"

They freeze, and he turns to Igneel as he steps into the clearing. "Dad, why the hell would you let them take on something like that?"

Igneel holds his hands out in front of him. "Hey, don't look at me, they're your kids, and they take after you, too. Even to the point where they don't listen to their elders."

Natsu huffs. "Oh sure, blame it on the guy that's been asleep for six years."

Lucy rolls her eyes as another silent message seems to pass between them and he turns to Lucy.

"Are you serious?"

She nods and he jumps up, ready to take off.

"Natsu, you'll meet them soon enough, but for right now, don't you think we should find out how everyone else is doing?"

At her question, his wings tuck to his sides and he looks sheepish before turning when Spark and Glacier appear through the trees, dragging a line of mages behind them.

"Who are you?" he asks the dragons, as he watches Erza pull out a lacrima and call the magic council.

Glacier tilts her head and turns to Igneel. "Really, Fire, you didn't bother telling your son about our adventures?"

Igneel grumbles. "Shut up, Ice, we all had more important things to teach our kids other than the fact that there are more dragons out there then just what they see."

Then he turns to Natsu.

"That's Glacier and Spark, the ice and lightning dragons."

Natsu nods before looking around the clearing. "Speaking of dragons, anyone seen Acnologia?"

The humans freeze in fear, but the dragons just shake their heads until a dark mage comes flying through the trees, rolling to a stop in front of Erza.

"Yo, Red, you missed one," at the sound of the voice, everyone turns to watch the black dragon walk out of the woods in his human form, scowling at Erza. "The dickhead tried to pull out one of my claws when I woke up, he's lucky I didn't squash him with it."

Erza nods and drops the mage on top of the others before turning back to the lacrima.

Natsu looks around until he finds a certain ice mage, then grins before swinging his tail around to trip him.

Gray jumps up and scowls at Natsu. "Damn you, Flame Brain, can't even go a day with you back here without you playing games."

Natsu snickers. "Well, who else is gonna do it?"

Gray grins and places one hand in the other chanting, "Ice make: Full body block!"

Natsu's mouth opens to say something, but ice shoots up from the ground stopping him in his tracks.

The ice mage keeps the spell up until the ice reaches Natsu's horns before stopping the spell and clutching his sides as he laughs.

Lucy shakes her head at their foolishness and breathes a gentle flame at the ice, causing it to melt and him to go free.

"Natsu, Gray, stop it! Can't you see I'm talking to the magic council?"

Natsu freezes at Erza words before nodding.

"So, it's true, Papa is afraid of Master Erza,"

Lucy sighs before nodding at Nashi's question.

Finally, Erza ends the call and puts the lacrima away before turning to everyone. "Alright, we have a few hours before the rune knights arrive to take care of the dark mages, so until then, everyone find something to do."

Everyone splits up, and goes from talking to one dragon to another as well as each other, but among the chaos, Lucy pushes Luna and Ryu onto Natsu's back and taking flight, Natsu himself not a wingbeat behind, leaving the others to stare at them.

They spiral up and towards the tree, alighting on a branch as thick around as Grandine. A tunnel of green surrounds the branch, but sunlight filters through, allowing the dragons to see a brown hut with a door large enough for them to pass through one-by-one with their wings folded halfway.

The kids slide off of Natsu's back and follow Lucy as she walks inside. On the inside, a hollow sits twenty feet away from the door and is lined with grasses, while towards the back a human-sized door stands.

Luna grabs Nashi and Ryu by their wrists pulling them through the door, and Lucy sniffs the bedding before lying down with a sigh.

Natsu lays beside her and wraps his tail around hers.

"I missed you, for six long years, I missed you." she murmurs as she rubs her cheek against his.

He takes a deep breath, enjoying her scent of vanilla, strawberries, and starlight. "I know, my star, I know, but what was I supposed to do? I just couldn't let them near you and our kids."

She lifts her head and he watches as she blows out a flame. The flame quickly changes shape, and he grins before copying her. As his flame meets hers and it changes color, turning a deep red as it takes shape, revealing a matte red heart.

A sigh escapes her, and she sets her head down on his paws. For the first time since Tenrou sank beneath the depths, locking him and the others away, she feels whole again. She's on top of the world.

"Mama, Papa,"

Natsu turns his head at Nashi's voice to see her and her siblings hesitantly standing in the doorway, watching them.

He lifts a paw, and the three inch closer before climbing up to sit under his snout. He lowers his head until his eyes are level with them and then he grins.

"You three really have gotten big, have you caused much trouble for your mother besides the Doku Bata?"

Luna and Ryu share a look while Nashi shakes her head.

Natsu notices this and locks onto them with a single giant emerald orb. "Alright, you two, how much trouble have you gotten into?"

Luna looks at the ceiling while Ryu counts off on his fingers.

"There was the time we put hot sauce in Uncle Gray's soda, then Luna got in trouble for trying to drop molten metal on Silver, I may or may not have dropped an entire can of itching powder on Uncle Elfman, then there was the time that we convinced Uncle Jellal to climb up to the rafters before hanging him by his shorts."

Luna snorts and Nashi adds, "Master Erza was ticked at that one,"

Natsu starts shaking, and they look up to see him trying not to snort fire as he laughs.

"Oh man, I can see why Dad had his hands full with you three, you're just as bad as Gray and I were when we were your age."

They continue swapping stories until a dragon lands on the branch, causing Lucy to get up and look out the door.

"Grandine, can we help you?"

The sky dragon smiles before stating, "The rune knights are here to take the mages away, and are offering a ride back to the others, so Erza wanted me to ask you if you were heading back to Magnolia for Kasai, Taiyo, and Ember."

Lucy turns her head to see Natsu standing as their oldest triplets climb on his back. "Yeah, we'll fly back, pick them up, then spend the rest of the season here."

Grandine nods before adding, "Most of the other pairs are doing that as well, so they can catch up with their kids." And with that she turns and takes off from the branch.

Lucy walks to the end of the branch, and Natsu stands beside her, looking down.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsu?" She looks over at him, then follows his gaze down to the water below.

"You never did tell me how to reach the bottom of the lake,"

She smiles, and a vision shows up in his head, leaving him gaping like a fish.

"Are you serious? It's that simple?"

She giggles at his question and nods. "Yes, Natsu, it's that simple."

He walks backward a good thirty feet before looking back at his kids. "You three may wanna slide off for this."

They follow his advice, and he stands before running forward and jumping off the branch.

All four lean over the branch, watching as he curls up, his wings tucked to his sides, and his head almost pressed to his stomach as he rolls head over heels toward the water, picking up speed.

The dragons and their young that sit around the lake, watch as well when Weisslogia points it out to them, as Natsu hits the water, causing a gigantic splash, hitting everyone that's gathered.

Ten minutes pass where no one speaks, until the water starts to bubble, and Natsu's head rises above the surface, something gold, shiny, and lumpy resting in his jaws as he paddles to the edge.

He sets the rock down and everyone is speechless until Skiadrum states, "Well, I'll be sentenced to the seven hells, you actually did it."

The kids look confused, but the males slap their tails in approval while Lucy lands next to him with their kids on her back.

"Oi, Salamander, how'd you figure it out?"

Natsu turns to the grey-black dragon and grins. "I didn't figure it out, Lucy did, over sixteen years ago, Metalhead."

Gajeel raises an eyebrow and looks at Lucy. "Are you serious? Bunny girl figured out how to do it before most of us even turned?"

She scowls but nods. "It's pretty simple to how he did it, he was just so caught up in the competition, he never saw the solution."

Gajeel snorts and walks over to Levy's side, where she sits with Silver and Gale in her paws, discussing something animatedly.

Lucy looks up, and noticing how low the sun sits in the sky, she nudges Natsu. "Come on, if we're gonna get Kasai, Taiyo, and Ember we better hurry."

Natsu nods and picks the rock up before taking off. Lucy follows him and angles towards Magnolia, while Natsu hovers over the pond to drop the stone back in it before taking off after her.

Soon enough, they're passing over Hargeon and crossing the forest to Magnolia, then the outskirts of town, and softly landing in front of the guild.

All three kids slide off of Lucy's back, and disappear inside the guildhall before reappearing a few minutes later with Wendy and Romeo on their heels and their three youngest scampering behind them in their dragon forms.

Wendy and Romeo run up to Natsu and hug him, but when Kasai, Taiyo, and Ember catch sight of him they stop in their tracks.

Ember, being the brave one of the bunch, steps forward and looks at Lucy. "Mama, who's that?"

Lucy smiles and says gently, "Ember, Kasai, Taiyo, this is your father."

Natsu lowers his head so that it's touching the ground. Ember moves first, jumping up and climbing on his snout, which causes him to chuckle.

Ember slides back off his snout, and he pulls away to get a better look at her. Her scales are a darker shade of red, lightening up to pink near her elbows and knees, while her stomach is white. Her horns and the spikes on her tail are no longer then a foot, and are white like her mother's. Her eyes are the same emerald green as her father.

"Well, hello, Ember,"

The little she-dragon looks at Lucy one more time before squeaking out, "Hello, Papa."

He moves his snout and rubs her stomach, causing her to giggle, and her brothers seem to relax before stepping forward.

Kasai head butts Natsu's snout and the father snorts, letting a flame escape him. "And which one are you?"

Natsu turns his head and watches him. His horns and spikes are black, and run about a foot off his head, while he has more golden scales with a random set of red and orange on his right shoulder. His stomach is a paler yellow than his back. "I'm Kasai, hello papa."

He blows a gentle breath on Kasai, and Kasai blows a bit of flame back at Natsu, surprising him, though it quickly settles into a grin.

When he goes to look at Taiyo, he finds the little one hiding behind Lucy's leg. She bends down and nudges him around. "Come on, Taiyo, come say hello to your papa."

He shakes his head, and Lucy looks at Natsu, pleading. He rubs his head against her shoulder. "It's fine, Luce, we should be heading back to the island, anyway."

She frowns, but nods before lying down so that Nashi and Luna can help Ember and her brothers onto her back.

After she's standing and ready to fly, Ryu and his sisters climb onto Natsu, and they take off with one last goodbye to Wendy and Romeo.

 **~Three Weeks Later~ Normal P.O.V.**

The guild hall is quiet as they wait to hear news of their slayers. Since the day the island rose not much has been heard, and even less has been seen, since the magic council boosted the barrier, preventing anyone who is not on a dragon's back to enter, therefore preventing a repeat of the poacher's attack.

Two weeks before, Wendy and Romeo left for the mating season as well, so in truth, the guild is waiting for all of their slayers to return.

Meanwhile, flying over the forest, is a sight unseen since the dragon king festival. Five dragons, in all their glory, slowly wing their way to Magnolia while ten human-dragon hybrids fly around them.

On the dragon's backs, kids can be seen laughing and having fun while the dragon hybrids fly close to their special other, often messing with them. Upon entering the outskirts of town, the males settle down, and soon enough they're landing in front of the guild and the children are sliding off of the dragon's backs.

Natsu and Lucy stop just outside the guild doors, and he wraps an arm around her waist as their kids run up to them.

He grins and kicks the doors open, causing the guild to freeze before tackling all of them. The dragons themselves squeeze by and take up positions they've become used to, while they were here watching the hatchlings.

After everything settles down, Erza gives the title of Master back to Laxus, and Mira returns to her spot behind the bar, next to her sister. At the end of the day, Natsu and Lucy sit across from Erza and Gray.

"It feels good to have Team Natsu back together, don't you think, Lucy?"

Lucy smiles at Erza and leans against Natsu's shoulder. "Yeah, it does."

Gray clears his throat, gaining their attention before asking, "So, why are the dragons here instead of back on Tenrou?"

"They'll be heading back after sundown, they only came with us to drop the kids off, since they won't be seeing them again until they find their own mates." Lucy explains as she watches Nashi lift Ember onto her shoulders.

Something catches Natsu's eye and he growls. Lucy follows his gaze and giggles when she sees Silver playing with Nashi and Ember.

"Speaking of mates, it's looks like Gajeel's hatchling has an eye on Nashi."

Natsu glares at the voice.

"Not fucking funny, Dad."

Igneel frowns. "I'm being dead serious, I have a feeling that in the next decade the dragon's sanctuary is gonna grow even larger."

Natsu huffs, and looks down when Lucy lays a hand on his arm. "Leave them be; we've had our story, now it's time for theirs to start."

He burrows his nose in her neck and sighs. "I guess you're right, after all, Tenrou was given to them as the Dragon's Sanctuary just for this."

 _The End_

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? You guys have gotta leave me reviews and let me know.**

 **But before y'all cry I should probably tell you this:**

 **I have plans on writing another story that runs along the lines of TOTD and Dragon's Sanctuary, but you may not be seeing it for awhile. I have four other stories lined up that I wanna get out first before we see a return of the dragons.**

 **Are there gonna be other dragon AU's?**

 **Yes, I'm gonna warn you ahead of time so you don't get confused.**

 **Now that that's done lets get back to the chapter. I put an Easter egg in this chapter that has been building since TOTD. Did y'all see it? If you did what did you think?**

 **Was it really that simple? Or did it stump you as well?**

 **With that said I hope y'all will stay on board as I continue my writings. With xSteleAliniax as my editor and second in command my writings have become a lot better in my opinion so hopefully I'll see y'all in 'The Magnolia Crews', 'The Dragon King and Queen' or in one of my many others that I have yet to drop.**

 **Good bye and See you soon.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
